I Need You! (Kau Milikku Selamanya Sequel)
by kaisooxoxo
Summary: "Aku akan mendapatkan kembali cintamu, Kyungsoo. Maaf membuatmu menungguku. Jebal, beri aku kesempatan." -Kai "Beri aku waktu melupakanmu kerana sumpah aku menyesal mengenal erti cinta daripadamu." -Kyungsoo [Kyungsoo, Kai, Kaisoo, Sehun, Luhan, Hunhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Chanbaek, Suho, Yaoi, BxB, Hurt/Comfort]
1. Chapter 1

Title: **I Need You** (Kau Milikku Selamanya Sequel)

by: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Suho

Rated: T

Warning: Typo's, Yaoi, Boylove, Alur berantakan.

Note: Aku tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba aku berpikir untuk melakukan sequel. Mungkin ceritanya gantung gitukan, jadi aku ngerasa aku perlu bikin sambungannya. Harap kalian gak kecewa deh... Aku sebenarnya sedikit kecewa sama ff ' **My Dream'** yang sepertinya gak ada sambutan makanya aku gak update.

Summary: _Kai yang dulunya pernah menyakiti Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan semula cinta Kyungsoo yang pernah dia buang. Apakah akan berhasil atau Kai akan dengan gampangnya putus asa. Dan Kyungsoo apakah dia akan membukakan hatinya kembali menerima Kai yang pernah menginjak harga dirinya suatu saat dulu_.

 **ENJOY!!!**

*

*

*

*

*

Apakah sesakit ini saat perasaanmu ditolak suatu saat dulu? Aku terlampau bodoh untuk mengakuinya. Maafkan aku...

Terlambat Kai... Kau selalu saja terlambat dalam semua hal. Apa kau pikir aku cukup kuat untuk menanti cintamu yang entah kapan akan hadir untukku. Aku tidak mau jadi pria bodoh yang dengan gampangnya kau permainkan. Aku menyesal mengenali dirimu jika aku tahu pada akhirnya tetap akan jadi begini. Tidak perlu lagi aku menagih cintamu seperti pelacur murahan yang pernah aku lakukan suatu saat dulu.

Setelah sekian lama Kyungsoo berubah haluan. Cintanya pada Kai yang pernah berteduh dihatinya dipadamkan sedikit demi sedikit dan digantikan dengan perasaan benci yang mendalam. Cukuplah sehingga saat ini, aku sudah tidak kuat. Bagiku, cinta tidak pantas wujud pada diriku. Tidak bisa wujud lagi pada diriku.

"Soo~" Sehun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo.

Tidak ada sahutan. Sehun sudah paham sekali dengan peragai Kyungsoo ini.

"D.o Kyungsoo!" Sehun sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya.

"Apa?" Nada Kyungsoo terdengar datar.

"Aku menitipkan Luhan padamu supaya kau bisa menjaganya selama aku masih di luar negeri tapi melihat dirimu seperti yang harus dijaga oleh Luluku."

"Kau menganggu waktu tidurku, Sehunnah! Seharusnya saat ini aku SUDAH tidur tapi kau dari tadi mengoceh, aku tidak bisa tidur tahu gak?" Ketus Kyungsoo. Sejak tadi siang saat dia datang ke rumah HunHan, dia harus menahan kesabarannya.

"Aku akan menelefon Baekhyun dan bilang kau mengelamun tentang K- hmmmpttt..." Kyungsoo membekap mulut Sehun dengan mulutnya.

"Diam sialan! Pergi sana tidur. Besok kau harus berangkat awal pagi kan? Soal Luhan, aku tahu apa yang harus alu lakukan, hampir ke sejuta kali kau mengulanginya atau aku akan merubah keputusanku untuk menemani Lulumu itu!" Kyungsoo menyentap selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuh mugilnya.

"Dasar ngambek plus menyebalkan. Aku tetap akan memberitahu Baekhyun... hahaha..." Sehun langsung berlari keluar saat Kyungsoo berniat untuk menendangnya.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH LULUMU KALAU KAU BERANI-BERANINYA MEMBERITAHU PADA BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Kyungsoo keras.

"KYUNGSOO!" Sehun meneguk ludahnya kasar sebal dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang benar-benar menyebalkan.

*

*

*

*

*

"Chan~ ayuh ke rumah Sehun, aku merindukan Kyungsooku." Baekhyun merengek manja.

Termasuk hari ini sudah genap sebulan hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sebagai pacar. Kalian pikir gampang melenyapkan perasaan cinta Chanyeol terhadap Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang dengan sabarnya menambat hati Chanyeol sejak kejadian Kyungsoo meninggalkan mereka.

"Tapi Baekhy, ini sudah lewat. Esok saja ya sayang lagipula esok aku lembur."

"Chan~ dari satu minggu yang lalu kau mengatakannya. Kalau kau tidak mau pergi, ya sudah aku pergi sendiri saja. Aku akan menemui hyungku."

"Arraseo, pergi saja sendirian. Aku akan datang esok mengambilmu di rumah Sehun." Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya meninggalkan Baekhyun di ruang tengah.

"CHANYEOL~" Baekhyun merengek dan berlari kecil mengikuti Chanyeol ke kamar.

Bruk... Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar ke atas kasur menandakan dia protes dengan keputusan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Chanyeol jangan cuekin aku. Baiklah, tapi janji kita pergi besok." Baekhyun selalu akan mengalah kerana dia paling tidak suka saat diabaikan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Sini sayang. Aku merindukanmu."

Baekhyun mendekat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol. Dia tidak pernah menyesal mencintai Baekhyun. Tidak sampai beberapa minit, mereka terlihat sudah masuk ke alam mimpi.

*

*

*

*

*

 ** _Flashback on_**

Kyungsoo terlihat mengemas barangnya. Kai yang sedari tadi memerhati gerak geri Kyungsoo dari depan pintu kamar akhirnya mendekat.

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa terus tinggal disini. Aku tidak mengusirmu."

"Tidak perlu. Aku bukan slavemu lagi Kai." Kyungsoo membalas tanpa menatap Kai.

"Apa masalahmu sebenarnya? Aku tidak membenarkan kau beranjak dari rumahku ini walau selangkah. Mengerti?!" Kai mengancam Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi aku tetap aku melakukannya. Kau bukan siapa-siapa Kim Jongin. Aku akan kembali kepada adik ku." Kyungsoo benar-benar mencabar kesabaran Kai. Kaki mugilnya tetap melangkah ke arah pintu utama rumah.

Grep... Kai menahan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak mengizinkan kau pergi. Tetaplah disini Kyungsoo. Jebal, jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucp Kai lirih. Air matanya hampir lolos. Dia tidak mahu Kyungsoo meninggalkannya.

"Ck! Master, maafkan saya. Saya tidak mungkin dapat membantu master lagi. Ya, mungkin kali master perlu mencari orang lain yang bisa memuaskan nafsu master. Saya permisi!" Kyungsoo menyentap tangannya daripada pegangan Kai dan berlalu pergi.

"Kyungsoo... andwae, a-akhh!" Kai bergumam pelan sambil meremas kuat dadanya. Hatinya sesak dan seperti berjuta-juta jarum menusuknya.

 ** _Flashback off_**

"A-aku akan mencarimu kembali Kyungsoo. Dan aku akan mengambil hakku semula iaitu kau, D.o Kyungsoo."

"Ck! Dasar egois. Kenapa kau tidak melepaskannya saja. Dia tidak mencintaimu, Kai. Kalau kau benar mencintainya, kau harusnya senang saat dia bahagia. Bukan merebut kebahagiannya dan mengantikan dengan kebahagiaanmu."

"Yah, diam sialan! Kau tidak membantuku. Aku menyuruhmu untuk menjaga Kyungsoo tapi apa yang kau lakukan?" Kai benar-benar akan membunuh Suho kalau saja dia tidak ingat pengorbanannya saat dia terlampau sibuk dulu.

"Ck! Kyungsoo membuangmu. Pria yang sangat perfect sepertimu dibuang oleh seorang pria cantik bernama Kyungsoo. Haha, aku tidak sangka... ternyata Kai ditolak mentah-mentah." Suho menyindir Kai.

Kai benar-benar akan memotong lidahnya supaya dia berhenti ngomong. "Suho... bantu aku mencari Kyungsoo semula. Aku pikir aku berjauhan dengannya akan membuat aku melupakannya tapi... a-aku tidak bisa."

"Kau mengenalnya cukup lama Kai. Carilah mengikut gerak hatimu bukan keegoanmu." Suho menepuk pundak Kai menyematinya.

"Dimana?!"

"Kai pabo! Disini siapa yang lebih mengenalnya, aku atau kau? Jangan tanyaku sialan. Dasar pria brengsek. Aku pergi." Suho langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kai. Semakin dia mengenal Kai, ternyata Kai sangat tabu dalam hal yang berkaitan dengan cinta.

*

*

*

*

*

Kyungsoo membaringkan dirinya di samping Luhan. Gara-gara kerja sialan itu, Kyungsoo terpaksa menemani Luhan di rumahnya. Sehun sangat posesif terhadap Luhan sampai-sampai Kyungsoo yang menjadi mangsa penemanan Luhan.

"Soo~ tidak perlu sampai kau harus tidur disampingku. Aku kurang nyaman." Luhan bergumam pelan dengan senyum kakunya.

"Ck! Kalau tidak disebabkan oleh Sehunmu itu aku tidak mau datang ke sini apalagi menemanimu tidur." Kyungsoo membalas dengan nada ketus.

"Kau pulang saja besok. Aku kasihan padamu. Kalau nanti Sehun tanya, bilang aja kau masih di sini bersamaku."

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam pelan. Dia tahu alasan kenapa Sehun menyuruhnya menemani Luhan dan akan membayarnya gaji selama dia menjaga Luhan. Alasan agar Kyungsoo tidak mencari uang dengan cara haram. Kyungsoo tahu itu tapi dia tidak bodoh untuk mengikutinya toh Luhan juga membantunya untuk berbohong.

"Goodnight Lulu~" Kyungsoo berucap lirih dan mengecup kening Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan menatap tajam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya dan berkata. "Mengucapkan selamat malam dan mencium keningmu... seperti Sehun selalu lakukan kepadamu."

"Sehun memberitahumu?!" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kadang dia ingin marah kerana Sehun dengan selambanya memberitahu semuanya kepada Kyungsoo termasuk hal itu sedangkan hal sebegitu tidak pantas diceritakan pada orang luar.

"Sehun menyuruhku memberikan ucapan itu dan mengecup keningmu SETIAP MALAM. Tapi, aku akan lakukan hanya pada malam ini. Sana tidur." Kyungsoo sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap kearah bertentangan dengan Luhan.

Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan. Usia hubungan mereka sudah sangat lama tapi Luhan merasa Sehun tidak memberikan seluruh perasaan padanya. Dia yakin Sehun menyimpan banyak cerita tentang Kyungsoo daripadanya. Dia sangat ingin bertanya tapi dia takut hatinya tidak kuat untuk menerimanya.

Cukup lama untuk Luhan tertidur kerana tidak ada Sehun yang memeluknya, memberi kehangatan padanya sampai setelah setengah jam, Luhan baru terlihat tertidur pulas.

*

*

*

*

*

Awal-awal pagi lagi kelibat Kyungsoo tidak kelihatan di dalam rumah milik HunHan. Menghela nafasnya pelan menyedari sarapan pagi sudah siap terhidang di ruang makan. Luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya dan mendudukkan dirinya di kerusi. Terdapat sebuah note kecil diletakkan di samping piring.

 _Luhanie~ aku harus pergi sebentar. Sarapannya sudah aku siapkan. Makan! Aku takut nanti kalau Sehun pulang nanti kau terlihat semakin kurus, aku orang pertama yang akan disoal olehnya. Mungkin aku akan pulang sedikit lewat. Atau tidak akan pulang. Hehe... ya sudah. Jaga dirimu, aku tidak mau menjadi mangsa pembunuhan suamimu._

Luhan terkekeh kecil membaca note dari Kyungsoo.

Ting tong... ting tong...

Luhan mengernyit heran mendengar bunyi bel di awal pagi.

Klik... Melihat dua makhluk di depannya itu membuatnya ingin menutup kembali pintu. Kenapa harinya harus sesial ini?

"Masuklah." Luhan berucap datar.

"Lu, mana Kyungsoo? Aku mau ketemu samanya."

Langkah Luhan terhenti. Meneguk ludahnya payah sebelum membalasnya. "Urmm, Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo ke mall. Dia bilang ada sesuatu yang ingin dibeli olehnya."

"Tapi aku ke sini mau ketemu Kyungsoo~" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kenapa saat ini Kyungsoo harus ke mall sedangkan dia sangat merindukan hyungnya.

"Chanyeol~ aku mau ketemu Kyungsoo..." Baekhyun merengek sambil menguncangkan tubuh Chanyeol.

"Kita tunggu aja. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Jangan merengek begitu Baek~"

"Ck!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal sebelum dia melangkahkan kaki mugilnya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo sehingga dia pulang. Jadi, Chanyeol kau harus tetap disini bersamaku sampai aku ketemu Kyungsooku. Arra?!" Nada Baekhyun terdengar seperti memerintah. Iya, dia memang memberi perintah kepada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bergumam pelan. Semenyebalnya Baekhyun tapi kalau berkaitan dengan hyungnya dia akan serius dan Chanyeol tahu itu.

*

*

*

*

*

"SUHO!" Kyungsoo berteriak berharap pria itu mendengarkannya tapi dia masih tetap memandang datar.

"HIKS..." Kyungsoo terisak berharap Suho mendengarkannya kerana baginya Suholah yang sentiasa menjadi pendengar setianya. Walaupun pada mulanya hubungan Kyungsoo dan Suho hanya sebatas penjaga yang dititipkan Kai tapi semua bisa berubahkan.

"Hurm... apa?" Suho hanya bertanya selamba kerana dia tahu isakan yang dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo hanya sekedar untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya sahaja.

Kyungsoo menempelkan kepalanya di dada Suho sedikit mendongak melihat wajah teduh Suho yang selalu menenangkannya. Berharap suatu saat dia bisa mencintai lelaki sebaik Suho.

"Kau akan membantuku mencari pekerjaan kan?"

"Aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan buatmu tapi kau harus kuat kerana pekerjaan ini bukanlah satu pekerjaan yang mudah. Apa kau sanggup?"

Kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum. Jujur dia senang saat mendapat berita ini kerana dia tidak perlu lagi melakukan kerja kotor. Kyungsoo bukanlah pria brengsek seperti Ka- ok, tidak perlu disebut namanya.

"Apa aja asalkan bukan menjadi pelacur kerana sumpah aku benci pekerjaan itu."

"Baiklah, kau bisa mulai kerja minggu hadapan... Aku yakin kau akan suka kerja di situ tapi ingat- kau harus kuat!" Suho berucap sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan mencium bibir Suho sekilas. "Gomawo..."

 _'Kau benar-benar harus kuat Kyungsoo kerana inilah penentuan perasaanmu.'_

*

*

*

*

*

"Huwaaa... Luhan hiks kau bohong! Kau bilang Kyungsoo ke mall hanya sebentar tapi mana? Ini sudah jam delapan. Aku akan menghubungi Sehun." Baekhyun sudah menitiskan air matanya kerana saking kesal. Luhan seolah-olah mempermainkannya.

"Eh! Untuk apa kau menghubungi Sehun? Kan yang tidak pulang Kyungsoo bukan Sehun. Haishh, arraseo aku akan cuba menghubungi Kyungsoo." Luhan sedikit berlari untuk mengambil ponselnya dan sesegera mungkin menghubungi Kyungsoo keran kalau sampai Baekhyun menghubungi Sehun maka tamatlah riwayatnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Yeobseyo~"

"Apa?! Kau tidak bisa pulang?" Luhan mengerling ke arah Baekhyun yang mempamerkan wajah berkerut seribu.

"Hurm, arraseo... Aku akan menunggumu." Luhan mematikan ponselnya dan memandang Baekhyun sebentar sebelum bersuara.

"Kyungsoo bilang dia punya urusan dan kemungkinan akan pulang telat jadi dia titipkan pesanan sama kalian supaya pulang duluan. Esok dia akan mampir ke rumah kalian untuk menemuimu, Baekhyun. Sekarang pulang lah. Aku akan menunggu Kyungsoo pulang." Luhan mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Jeongmal?!" Baekhyun memincingkan matanya dan memandang tajam Luhan mendapatkan kepastian.

"Iya Baek. Aku sendiri tidak akn tenang selagi Kyungsoo tidak pulang. Kau tidak usah khawatir Kyungsoo itu hyungmu bukan adikmu jadi dia bisa jaga diri. Sana pulang." Luhan mengusir Baekhyun dan Chanyeol untuk pulang.

"Kajja chagiya kita pulang." Chanyeol menuntun lengan Baekhyun beranjak dari situ. Sebenarnya besok Chanyeol punya rapat penting tapi demi Baekhyun dia sanggup menundanya lewat sedikit.

"Maaf menganggumu Luhan. Aku cuma merindukan hyungku tapi sepertinya dia juga sangat sibuk. Urmm, aku mengerti. Aku pulang ne, bye..." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung pergi.

Luhan menghela nafasnya berat. Sedikit timbul rasa bersalah kerana membohongi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Dia tidak menghubungi Kyungsoo benaran hanya olok-olok semata-mata. Dan sekarang dia harus menghubungi Kyungsoo benaran memberitahu hal sebenar.

*

*

*

*

*

Kyungsoo yang sedang sarapan terpaksa menghentikannya kerana bunyi deringan ponsel.

"Yeob-"

 _'Kyungsoo! Kau harus ke rumah Baekhyun...'_

"LU!"

 _'Hehehe, mian... Baekhyun ke rumahku semalam katanya ingin menemuimu dan aku bilang kau akan mampir ke rumahnya hari ini jadi-'_ Luhan memberi jeda dalam ucapannya.

"Arraseo, aku akan ke rumahnya sebentar lagi. Terima kasih Lu... Maaf aku merepotkanmu. Da~"

Kyungsoo langsung mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak.

*

*

*

*

*

"Permisi, apakah kau pekerja baru yang akan mohon kerja disini?" Seorang wanita lingkungan 30-an menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Urm... iya. Tapi aku diberitahu untuk menunggu seseorang bernama Suho. Apa dia ada?" Kyungsoo gugup kerana dia tidak pernah sekalipun memasuki building sekeren ini dan orang-orang di dalamnya semuanya wow!

"Suho?! Oh, dia punya rapat mendadak jadi aku yang akan menguruskanmu. Ayuh ikut denganku dan aku akan menunjukkan tempatmu." Wanita bertag Irene itu membalasnya sopan.

Kyungsoo membuntuti Irene dengan kepala menunduk. Dia bukanlah pria yang baik-baik. Buktinya selama ini dia bekerja sebagai pelacur.

"Nah, sekarang tempatmu disini. Kau bisa menanyakan apa-apa kepadaku."

"Se-benarnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah menahan malu. Sumpah dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Hahaha, kau sangat imut saat malu. Kau tidak usah khawatir, untuk saat ini kau mengecek data di kertas itu sahaja." Irene menunjukkan selembar kertas yang sudah tersedia di bucu meja kerja.

"Ba-baiklah. T-terima kasih..." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya hormat saat Irene berlalu pergi.

 _'Aku akan membunuhmu Suho.'_ Kyungsoo tidak tahu, dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Baginya tidak mungkin dia mendapat pekerjaan segampang ini tanpa memerlukan dokumen atau resume. Pasti ada sesuatu.

*

*

*

*

*

"Sehunnie, jangan cuekin aku. Soal itu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingkarinya. Cuma saja, Luhan itu bukan anak kecil yang harus diperhati setiap saat. Jangan kekanakan begini Han!"

 _'Kyungsoo, sampai kapan kau akan membentakku begini. Aku melakukan semua ini untuk kebaikanmu. Bisa tidak kau mengerti?!'_ Sehun sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya kerana saking kesal dengan tindakan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak mau bertengkar Han. Aku tutup!" Kyungsoo langsung mematikan ponselnya. Kenapa Sehun posesif sekali padanya.

"Kyungsoo, bos memanggilmu."

Kyungsoo menoleh ke pintu ruangannya dan melihat Irene disana. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum mengangguk kecil mengisyaratkan bahawa dia mengerti.

Sedikit membenahi pakaiannya agar tetap kelihatan kemas sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke ruangan bosnya. Sudah genap tiga hari Kyungsoo bekerja tapi dia tidak tahu siapa gerangan bos. Sebenarnya dia sedikit penasaran tapi diurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada Suho kerana dia masih marah pada pria itu.

Knok...knok...knok...

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu sebelum suara seseorang berucap dari dalam menyuruhnya masuk.

"Masuk."

Deg...

Kyungsoo tercegang. Dia masih mempunyai pendengaran yang cukup baik untuk mengenali suara itu. Dunianya seolah-olah sedang berhenti dan dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa; saat harus menghadapi situasi sebegini otaknya blank.

 _'K-ai?'_

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC???**

 **Tiba-tiba aku punya idea... tapi berharap ideanya gak mati sampai sini saja.**

 **Sebenarnya aku sedikit lupa ceritanya gimana lalu aku baca semula dan hahaha... aku ngerasa sumpah kayak sampah dan bosen sekali. *muntahdarah pengsan.**

 **Kalau kalian tidak mengerti sebaiknya baca ff Kau Milikku Selamanya duluan... Hehehe, aku harap tidak mengecewakan aja.**

 **Last, review! Sokongan, kritikan, bash, dokongan, saran apa aja deh. Aku terima kok...** **Dan jangan lupa di foll dan fav...**


	2. Chapter 2

Title: **I Need You** (Kau Milikku Selamanya Sequel)

by: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Suho

Rated: T

Warning: Typo's, Yaoi, BoysLove, Alur berantakan.

Note: Maaf kalau alurnya berantakan...

 **ENJOY!!**

*

*

*

*

*

 _'Suho! Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu... Sialan!'_ Kyungsoo akan menangis kalau dia tidak mengingat ucapan Suho.

Clek...

Kyungsoo menekan knop pintu dan mendorongnya pelan. Sangat pelan sampai pria yang sedang duduk bertekuk dengan lambakan kerja tidak terusik.

"Permisi..."

Kai langsung menoleh saat suara Kyungsoo menyapa pendengarannya. Saat yang sangat ditunggu olehnya akhirnya tiba juga.

"Kyung-" Gumam Kai. Dia merindukan Kyungsoo dan kalau bisa dia ingin menggapai pria itu memeluknya erat, mencium setiap inchi tubuhnya kerana saking rindu tapi dia tetaplah Kai yang egois mementingkan diri sendiri.

Kyungsoo akan menangis andai saja setiap yang berlaku kepadanya dulu membuatnya semakin kuat dan bertahan untuk membenci Kai. "Bisa aku duduk?!"

"Bi-bisa... Silakan." Kenapa sekarang Kai yang terlihat gugup?

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil tempat di hadapan Kai, mendudukkan punggungnya selamba walaupun pada hakikatnya dia sangat ingin meneriaki pria di depannya itu kerana muncul dalam hidupnya kembali.

"Untuk apa kau memanggilku?! Melihatmu?" Kyungsoo bertanya sinis.

"Kau masih sama Kyung~"

"Ck! Gak usah basa-basi, ada apa?!" Ingatkan Kyungsoo bahawa didepannya itu adalah bosnya. Apa dia ingin dipecat kerana kurang sopan begini? Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo akan pergi.

"Baiklah, begini. Aku punya projek baru dan aku mau kau yang mengambil alih projek itu. Apa kamu bisa?" Kai menatap lekat pria mugil itu.

"Aku bukanlah seorang yang profesional tapi akanku usahakannya. Terima kasih untuk kepercayaanmu, Tuan Kim." Kyungsoo membalas sekenanya.

 _'Kenapa dari perilakumu tidak ada secuit rasa rindu padaku? Apa sebencinya kau padaku? Aku sungguh merindukanmu.'_

"Tuan Kim?!" Kyungsoo sedikit gelabah saat Kai tidak bergeming dan dari tatapannya terlihat sangat kosong. Kyungsoo benci tatapan itu.

"Tuan-" Cicit Kyungsoo lagi.

"Maaf"

"Untuk?!"

"Semuanya. Kau tahu ak-" Kai berucap lirih.

"Hahaha... Tidak perlu. Aku cuma tidak mau mengingatnya." Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh kecil walaupun tidak terlintas dibenaknya. Seperti lelucon saja saat mengingat apa yang terjadi dulu.

"Apa bagimu ini sebuah lelucon?" Kai mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Heum~ Ah... maaf aku permisi dulu kalau tidak ada urusan lagi." Kyungsoo bangkit dan akan beranjak pergi sebelum Kai menahan lengannya.

"Hei, apa aku bisa menghantarmu pulang?"

"Huh? Ti-tidak perlu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

 _'Ck! Kau keras kepala sekali Kyungsoo. Aku tahu arh tidak aku yakin, sangat yakin kau masih mencintaiku.'_

*

*

*

*

*

Sehun dan Luhan terlihat sedang bertengkar. Satu-satu penyebabnya adalah Kyungsoo. Kadang Luhan ragu kalau Sehun benaran mencintainya.

"Sudah aku bilang aku bukan anak kecil! Kenapa kau selalu memperlakukan ku layaknya anak kecil?! Aku tidak suka Sehun! MENGERTILAH!"

"AKU MENGKHAWATIRKANMU LU!" Sehun membentak Luhan.

"MENGKHAWATIRKANKU ATAU KYUNGSOO?!" Luhan ikut membentak. Air matanya menakung di pelupuk matanya.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan Mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum kembali berucap tapi dengan nada yang sedikit lembut.

"Dengar sayang. Maaf kalau aku kekanakan begini tapi aku melakukan ini semua untuk kebaikanmu. Aku cuma tidak mau kalau apa-apa terjadi padamu." Sehun menuntun jemarinya ke pipi Luhan yang sudah dinodai oleh air mata mengelapnya pelan.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku? Kau bisa mempercayai Kyungsoo tapi tidak aku. Kau pikir aku lemah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Apa kau berpikiran begitu?" Luhan benci menjadi cegeng.

"Aku mempercayai mu Lu. Lihat sekarang kau yang berpikiran buruk tentangku. Kalau aku bisa, aku akan membawamu juga kesana tanpa merepotkan Kyungsoo tapi aku tida-"

"Lihat lagi-lagi KYUNGSOO! Aku muak harus dengar namanya. Kita selalu bertengkar kerananya. Bisa tidak kalau tidak membawa namanya terus dalam setiap percakapan kita?!"

"LUHAN! KAU INI KENAPA?!" Sehun tidak tahu kenapa dia marah sekali sampai meneriaki Luhan.

Luhan tersentak dan air matanya kembali menuruni pipinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sehun semarah ini dan sekarang penyebab Sehun marah begini kerana nama Kyungsoo.

"Arraseo.." Luhan bergumam pelan dengan senyum mirisnya. Setelahnya dia berbalik, berlari kecil dan BLAM... Pintu kamarnya dibanting dengan kasar dan dikunci dari dalam.

"ARRRGHHH!" Sehun bisa gila sekarang. Dia tidak ada niat untuk merosakkan segalanya tapi sepertinya dia baru saja merosakkannya. Hubungannya dengan Luhan yang cuba dia pertahankan goyah dah dia tidak tahu penyebabnya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Sehun~ Apa kau sibuk?"

'Tidak. Kenapa?'

"Jemputku. Aku akan mentraktirkanmu makan malam. Gimana?"

Kyungsoo mendengar kekehan Sehun dari seberang. _'Hanya makan malam?'_

"Emangnya kau mau apa?!"

 _'Aku akan memberitahu sebentar lagi. Tungguku, aku akan menjemputmu. Da~'_

"Arraseo. Da~" Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan. Dia sebenarnya tidak mahu merepotkan Sehun tapi daripada dia merepotkan Chanyeol dan akan mendapat ceramah selama tiga jam lebih baik dia memilih Sehun.

 _'Kau bisa bersikap biasa seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa yang berlaku setelah pertengkaran kita. Aku benar- benar tidak mengerti Sehun. Apa dengan Kyungsoo kau melupakan segalanya?'_

*

*

*

*

"Chan~" Baekhyun memanggil Chanyeol manja.

"Huem..." Hanya gumaman yang Chanyeol lontarkan tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari ponsel. Pasti soal Kyungsoo, dia yakin.

"Chan~" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Chanyeol tidak memberi perhatian kepadanya.

"Heum...! Chanyeol masih bergumam tapi nadanya terdengar sedikit meninggi.

Duk... Chanyeol meletakkan ponsel disampingnya dan memberi seluruh perhatian pada Baekhyun. Sudah seminit setengah Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun berbicara tapi Baekhyun tetap mendiamkan dirinya.

"Arraseo! Maafkan aku chagiya~" Gimana Chanyeol bisa tahan dengan sikap ngambek Baekhyun yang sangat berlebihan.

Baekhyun terkekeh saat tahu Chanyeol berusaha keras memberi perhatian padanya. "Soal Kyungsoo..."

 _Ting_ \- tekaan Chanyeol tepat seratus persen. Kalau bukan soal Kyungsoo maka soal mereka. Hanya dua sebab itu Baekhyun akan bersikap sok-sok manja dengannya.

"Aku berpikir untuk memperkenalkannya pada temanku."

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"Kau tidak lihat dia terlihat sangat berantakan. Sekurang-kurangnya kalau dia punya pacar, dia sedikit terurus."

"Hyungmu tahu menjaga dirinya sendiri Baekh... Lagipula tanpaku, kau itu yang terlihat berantakan." Chanyeol membuat lelucon tapi tidak bagi Baekhyun. Dia memandang Chanyeol tajam dengan tatapan aku sedang tidak mahu bercanda Chan.

"Ck! Tidak seru... Kau ini seharusnya ketawa atau paling tidak senyum." Baekhyun memutar bola mata malas mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Akhirnya Chanyeol menghela nafasnya. Mengalah dengan pria mugil yang menjadi pacarnya. Kenapa dia harus jatuh cinta dengan Baekhyun? Pertanyaan yang selalu dia lontarkan pada dirinya sendiri. (Apa kau menyesal Chan? Hahaha...)

"Kyungsoo pantas bahagia Chan. Aku mau melihatnya bahagia. Kalau saja aku bisa membunuh Kai-" Ucapannya terhenti dan keadaan hening seketika.

"Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. Dia menyedari Baekhyun menegang.

"Chan-" Cicit Baekhyun. Matanya menatap lurus di depannya tanpa menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Iya Baekh... kenapa?"

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa semua yang berlaku ini adalah kerana salahku. Benarkan?" Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol mencari jawapan.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?" Chanyeol mengenggam jemari Baekhyun dan memainkannya lembut.

"Kyungsoo mencintai Kai dan a-aku..."

"Apa kau mau Kyungsoo terus mencintai Kai, begitu? Kai itu brengsek sayang. Kyungsoo tidak pantas mencintainya." Chanyeol mengepal erat jemari Baekhyun memberi kekuatan.

"Tapi... aku merebutmu. Aku seharusnya memberi kesempatan pada Kyungsoo untuk mencintaimu tapi lagi-lagi aku- hmpptt..." Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun menghentikan ucapan konyolnya.

Cukup lama sampai Baekhyun memukul pelan dadanya merasakan posokan oksigennya menipis. "Kenapa kau mengungkitnya?"

Baekhyun masih dalam fase mengatur nafasnya tidak berniat untuk membalas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Jujur dia benci kalau mengingat dia juga bisa di bilang brengsek suatu saat dulu. Menyakiti hati hyungnya sendiri tapi dia sumpah tidak punya niat lain selain membantu hyungnya.

"Baekh, kalau suatu saat nanti Kyungsoo mencintaiku, apa kau akan melepaskanku? Tidakkan? Makanya janga-"

"Aku akan melepaskanmu!" Baekhyun memotong ucapan Chanyeol dan kemudian memelukya erat.

"Aku tidak keberatan untuk melepaskan orang yang aku cintai untuk hyungku. Lagipula, Kyungsoo pasti bisa membahagiakanmu. Tidak sepertiku yang menyebalkan." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol dan menciumnya lembut.

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Baekhyun walaupun dia sangat yakin kalau hal itu terjadi maka setelahnya Baekhyun akan gila. "Aku bersyukur memiliki dirimu dan aku terima apa adanya pada dirimu walaupun kadang kau benar-benar menyebalkan. Terima kasih Baekh~"

"Mian-" Cicit Baekhyun masih pada posisi menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol.

"Kau menangis?" Chanyeol menarik kepala Baekhyun dan menangkup wajahnya. Menatap matanya dalam menyelami apa yang terlintas di fikirannya.

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat kepalanya dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolosnya.

"Aishh~ aku akan memakanmu, baby..." Chanyeol berbisik seduktif tepat ditelinga Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan semu merah di pipinya.

*

*

*

*

*

Kyungsoo berdiri keseorangan di depan building tempatnya bekerja sementara menunggu kedatangan Sehun.

 _'Pertama-tama, aku tetap akan mengambilmu kembali dan membuatkan kau hanya milikku seorang. Kalau terpaksa, aku akan membunuh semua sainganku supaya kau tetap milikku.'_

"Kau tidak berubah Kai... Tetap brengsek seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dirimu. Apa aku terlihat begitu murahan bagimu? Tuhan, kenapa kau melahirkan perasaan cintaku pada pria brengsek seperti Kai?" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan dengan takungan cairan bening di pelupuk matanya.

Tanpa sedar Kai yang sedang memerhatinya sejak beberapa minit yang lalu tersenyum miris dengan raut yang sulit diertikan. "Aku akan memilikimu, Soo~"

Lamunannya membuyar saat bunyi klakson mobil Sehun memasuki gegendang telinganya. Mengedipkan matanya berulang kali untuk menghapus air matanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil Sehun.

*

*

*

*

*

"Aku masih marah padamu, Kyung." Sehun memulai perbualan setelah sekian lama keadaan sepi.

"Aku tidak mau membahas soal itu. By the way, terima kasih mau menjemputku." Kyungsoo mambalasnya datar tanpa melepaskan kontaknya dari makanan di dalam piringnya. Cacing di dalam perutnya membuatkan dia tidak peduli wajah Sehun yang marah padanya.

"Ck! Sini..." Sehun menarik wajah Kyungsoo mendekat. Menghulurkan ibu jarinya mengusap kesan saus yang tercicir di sudut bibir Kyungsoo sedikit kasar membuat Kyungsoo mendorong jemari Sehun menjauh.

"Tidak perlu melakukannya kalau tidak ikhlas! Aku bisa melakukan sendiri." Kyungsoo mengusap sudut bibirnya sendiri walaupun kesan saus tidak lagi kelihatan.

Sehun kesal, sangat kesal kerana setiap perlakuannya pada Kyungsoo selalu dianggap remeh olehnya. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo intens mencari kebahagiaan di sudut hatinya tapi nihil. Sehun tidak menemukannya; malah yang ditemui olehnya hanyalah kepalsuan dan kebohongan untuk tetap terlihat kuat.

"Kenapa kau mendadak memohon kerja di syarikat itu? Kau tahu siapa yang menjadi atasanmu? Apa kau berniat untuk menjauhiku?"

Soalan konyol dan tidak penting yang ditanya Sehun selalu membuat Kyungsoo pusing untuk mencari jawapan yang pas. Untuk apa bertekak dengan Sehun yang jelas- jelas akan menang di ujungnya, Kyungsoo mengalah.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti Sehun. Apapun yang aku beritahu padamu selalu saja kau berpikir sebaliknya. Jadi untuk apa aku mengatakannya." Kyungsoo menolak piring yang masih separuh tersisa ke hadapannya. Selera makannya mendadak turun.

Sehun tidak akan pernah mengertinya oops... kau lupa Kyungsoo saat kau dibuang Kai dulu, Sehun yang paling memahamimu, menenangkanmu, sanggup meninggalkan Luhan hanya untuk bersama denganmu. Kau lupa itu Kyungsoo dan sekarang Sehun meninggalkan Luhannya lagi hanya untuk bersama denganmu Kyungsoo. Kau seharusnya bersyukur kerana mempunyai mantan yang masih menyanyangimu.

"Kau benar-benar seorang yang bodoh Soo." Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Aku memang bodoh. Jadi, tinggalkan aku! Bukan menjagaku supaya aku terlihat semakin bodoh."

 _'Oh, shit! Dia mendengarnya...'_

"Aku mau pulang. Hantarkan aku pulang!" Kyungsoo lantas bangkit dan langsung berjalan cepat meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

"Eh-" Sehun menggeleng melihat tingkah Kyungsoo kemudian dia bangkit ke kaunter bayaran untuk membuat bayaran makanan dan setelahnya ke mobilnya yang sudah ditunggu Kyungsoo.

Selama Kyungsoo menunggu Sehun, air matanya sudah menitik beberapa kali yang sialnya tidak mahu berhenti. Ucapan _'kau benar-benar bodoh'_ terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya menyesakkan dadanya. Beberapa kali Kyungsoo menyeka cairan itu tapi cairan itu tetap merembes keluar sampai Sehun datang, Kyungsoo mengigit kuat bibir bawahnya menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali jatuh.

*

*

*

*

*

Sehun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di atas kasur. Hari ini saja banyak hal terjadi bermula dari pertengkarannya dengan Luhan, perjumpaannya dengan Kai dan kembali pada pertengkarannya dengan Kyungsoo.

 ** _Flashback on_**

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kyungsooku?" Sehun tidak basa- basi.

"Hey, chill bro. Aku yang seharusnya memarahimu kerana seenaknya merebut Kyungsoo." Ucap Kai dengan smirk yang jelas di bibirnya.

Sehun mengertap erat rahangnya menahan emosi. Dia tidak mahu memukul wajah pria ini di hadapan semua karyawan. Hancur reputasi Kai sebagai atasan dan dia bukan pria yang brengsek akan merosakkannya.

"Kau yang merebutnya Kai. Dia pacarku dulu dan dia meningalkanku kerana 'kau'!" Sehun menekan hujung jarinya kasar di dada Kai sambil menekan perkataan 'kau'

Bruk... Kai menarik kerah Sehun mendekat dan menumbuk telak ke wajah albinonya. Sehun yang tidak bersedia oleng kebelakang tapi tidak sampai tersungkur.

"Arsss... SHIT!" Sehun meringis merasa perih di sudut bibirnya. Mengesat darah segar yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ku peringatkan, urusanku denganmu belun selesai sampai Kyungsoo kembali tumduk padaku." Kai memberi peringatan sambil menepuk kasar pundak Sehun sebelum beranjak pergi.

 ** _Flashback off_**

 _'Kyungsoo... kalau aku bisa aku akan sentiasa melindungimu kerana kau adalah sebahagian dari hidupku tapi kau sendiri yang bilang kau sudah besar jadi buat keputusan yang benar. Aku mendokongmu.'_

*

*

*

*

*

"Chanyeol, perjanjian kita... Kau tidak melupakannya kan?"

"Tidak! Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku pria yang menepati janjiku. Kau tenang aja..."

"Bagus Chan. Terima kasih aku tidak salah mempercayaimu."

"Tapi setelah kau mendapatkan, dia berhak membuat keputusannya sendiri, iya kan?"

"Yup sesuai ucapanku." Pria itu pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menatap punggung pria itu sehingga menghilang. Perjanjian konyolnya dengan pria itu membuatkan seorang Park Chanyeol resah. Perjanjian yang pada dasar tidak menguntungkannya malah terlihat menghancurkannya. Tapi, dia sudah tekad untuk tetap melanjutkannya sampai salah seorang mengalah dan GAME OVER!

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC...?**

 **Haish, sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja kalau cerita ini bakal mendapat sambutan. Gak papa aku tetap akan melanjutkannya kerana apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah minatku.**

 **Tapi, sumpah aku butuh review kalian kerana aku bukanlah author yang bagus lagi-lagi dalam bahasa indo.**

 **Ok, itu aja... Last, REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: **I Need You** (Kau Milikku Selamanya Sequel)

by: _kaisooxoxo_

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Suho

Rated: T

Warning: Typo's, Yaoi, BoysLove, Alur berantakan, Crackpair.

 ** _ENJOY!!!_**

*

*

*

*

*

Setelah Sehun menghantarkannya, Kyungsoo tidak langsung masuk ke rumahnya tapi mengambil keputusan untuk menghirup udara segar di kawasan perumahannya.

Melangkahkan kaki mugilnya ke sebuah taman kecil yang samar-samar disimbahi oleh lampu jalan. Perlahan-lahan menapaki rumput-rumput yang basah kerana embun membuatkan sepatunya terlihat mengkilat.

 ** _Flashback on_**

Brak...

Kyungsoo mendongak dan berniat untuk memaki orang yang seenaknya menabraknya tapi bibir heart-shapenya terkunci saat matanya langsung bertatapan dengan seorang yang sangat sexy kerana kulit tannya.

"Huem... Maaf!" Pria yang menabraknya itu mengulum senyum termanis yang pernah Kyungsoo lihat.

"Ah... tidak apa-apa. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf kerana tel- hmppttt..."

Kyungsoo gila kerana tidak menolak ciuman yang diberikan oleh pria asing itu. Dia hanya membulatkan matanya dan kemudian terdiam untuk kesekian.

Sampai Kyungsoo menyedari kebutuhan oksigennya, dia mendorong tubuh pria itu menjauh.

"Hosh...hosh.." Kyungsoo mengais oksigen sebanyaknya sementara pria itu memandang takjub dan terpancar nafsu untuk 'memilikinya'.

"Namamu?"

"Huh?!"

"Namaku Kim Jong In, kau bisa memanggilku Kai. Kau?"

"Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo." Saat itu, Kyungsoo hanya seorang pria yang sangat polos. Orang bertanya maka dia menjawab.

"Nama yang manis seperti tuannya. Apa kau tersesat anak kecil?"

"Ti-tidak. Rumahku di sana. Dan- aku bukan anak kecil!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya saat Kai seenaknya memanggilnya anak kecil.

 _'Kau akan menjadi 'milikku'!'_

"Kalau bukan anak kecil lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" Kai bertanya sambil tangan kanannya sibuk mencuit hidung Kyungsoo.

"A-aku tidak tahu!" Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya imut.

"Huem... kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Soo~" Kai berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Eugh~" Kyungsoo benar-benar mengoda Kai dengan suara lenguhan itu.

"Bawakan aku ke rumahmu supaya aku bisa menghabiskan malamku denganmu, Soo..." Kai kembali berbisik tapi kali ini dengan nada seseduktif mungkin.

 ** _Flashback off_**

"Soo..."

"Soo..."

"Soo..." gumam Kyungsoo ketiga kalinya.

"Aku merindukan panggilan itu dari bibirmu, Kai-ya." Kyungsoo mendongak dan melihat deretan bintang yang bertaburan bebas di langit.

"Aku seharusnya lebih peka dengan sikapnya. Aku seharusnya berwaspada dengan siapapun. Aku seharusnya tidak bodoh seperti ini. A-aku... AKU TIDAK TAHU! KENAPA SEMUA INI TERJADI PADAKU? KENAPA TUHAN?! Hiks..." Kyungsoo berteriak dengan isakan yang jelas terdengar menyayatkan.

"Hiks... SEHARUSNYA SAAT INI AKU SUDAH BAHAGIA BERSAMA SEHUN TAPI kau... Kau KIM JONG IN SIALAN! BRENGSEK! AKU MEM-BENCI KAU KAI! HARRGGGHHHH...!"

"SEHUN!" Kyungsoo meracau meneriakkan nama Sehun berharap dia bisa mencintai pria itu.

"SEHUN!"

"SEHU- HMMMPTT..." Racauan Kyungsoo terhenti saat bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibirnya kenyal dan lembut milik-

"Chan-" Gumam Kyungsoo dalam ciumannya.

"Hmmppttt... chanhhh..." Kyungsoo mendesah dalam ciumannya saat tangan Chanyeol merambat ke dalam kaosnya dan memilin nipplenya.

"Ngghh~ chanhhh... lepassshh~" Kyungsoo mencuba mendorong Chanyeol sekuatnya tapi tubuhnya yang mugil memustahilkannya untuk melakukannya.

Chanyeol tetap menulikan telinganya walupun jauh di sudut hati kecilnya, ingin sekali dia menghentikan tindakan konyol itu.

 _'Maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Aku mencintaimu benaran tapi-'_

Bruk. Chanyeol ditarik dengan kasar oleh seseorang dan menerima tumbukan telak di wajah tampannya.

"BRENGSEK!" Pria itu akan kembali menumbuk Chanyeol kalau saja dia tidak mendengar isakan Kyungsoo.

"Hiks..." Kyungsoo berniat untuk kabur. Tidak peduli siapapun yang menyelamatkannya tapi mendadak tubuhnya melemas.

"Shh~" Kai mendekat dan mencuba menenangkannya tapi Kyungsoo menolak sentuhannya.

"Hiks... jangan sentuh!" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir deras dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang menggigil.

"Aku tidak akan-"

"SEHUN!" Kyungsoo memanggil Sehun berharap pria itu datang dan membantunya.

"HAH CHAN... HIKS~ CHANYEOL TOLONG AKU!" Mata bulatnya menangkap sosok Chanyeol yang sedikit kebelakang.

"Chanyeol... hiks jeballl. Bawa aku pergi!" Ucap Kyungsoo lagi tapi kali ini nadanya terdengar putus asa.

"Minggir sialan. Dia memanggilku!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh dan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sepertinya sangat ketakutan.

"Aku disini... Maaf memperlakukanmu begitu. Aku cuma mau-"

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasanmu. Bawa aku pergi dari sini Chan. Aku mohon... Jauhkan aku dari teman brengsekmu itu." Kyungsoo dengan sigap memotong ucapan Chanyeol dengan memeluk tubuh pria jangkung itu erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

Kai yang melihat perlakuan Kyungsoo mengepal erat jemarinya hingga memutih menahan amarah. Ingatkan Kai bahawa Chanyeol itu temannya yang sialnya merebut pria cantiknya.

"Aku pergi..." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Kai sewaktu dirinya melewati Kai dengan tubuh Kyungsoo dalam gendongannya.

*

*

*

*

*

Luhan yang sedang duduk sendirian menoleh saat pintu kamarnya di dorong. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun atau Kyungsoo tapi mustahil Kyungsoo.

"Chagiya~" Sehun memanggil Luhan lembut.

Luhan tidak membalas atau sekadar menoleh. Dia tidak mahu kalau dia melihat wajah Sehun, hatinya yang sekeras es batu mencair. Biarkan dia egois kali ini.

"Lulu~" Sehun kembali memanggil Luhan saat bokongnya sudah mendarat di sisi kasur.

"Luha-"

"APA?!" Luhan membentak Sehun dengan wajah yang masih membelakangi Sehun.

Keduanya saling berdiam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk memulai kembali.

"Lu..." Setelah sekian lamanya, akhirnya Sehun yang memulainya berharap Luhan akan ikut membaik tapi nihil Luhan tetap membungkam.

"Baiklah kalau kau masih tidak mau membicarakannya."

Setelahnya, Sehun langsung bangkit dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Luhan kembali keseorangan.

Tes... Luhan tidak pernah merasa sesesak ini. Dan untuk kali pertama Luhan sangat meragukan Sehun.

*

*

*

*

*

Sehun mendial nombor Kyungsoo berharap pria mugil itu mengangkat panggilannya tapi Kyungsoo juga mendiamkannya seperti Luhan.

 _'Shit!'_ Sehun mengumpat saat panggilan yang ke sembilan, Kyungsoo tetap tidak mengangkatnya.

 _'Kalian dua-dua sama keras kepala.'_

 **Di tempat Kyungsoo...**

Drit...drit...drit...

 _'Untuk apa lagi kau menghubungiku? Bukan aku sudah bilang tidak perlu memperdulikan ku.'_

Kyungsoo mendorong ponselnya,sedikit menjauh dari pandangannya supaya hatinya tidak tergoda untuk mengangkatnya.

Kejadian tadi malam masih berbekas, dan dia sangat berharap tidak bertemu dengan Ka-

Clek...

-i

"Kyungsoo..." Kai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mematung. Tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat melihat Kai dengan setelan hitam yang persis saat pertama kali dia bertemu dengan pria ini.

 _'Suprise... Aku berharap kau mengingatnya baby~'_

"Wah! Kau terlihat tampan Kai-sshi..." Kyungsoo berucap datar walaupun jauh disudut hatinya ingin sekali dia mengumpat pria di depannya ini kerana mengingatkannya tentang kisah sialan itu.

"Jeongmal? Kau tertarik padaku?" Kai berbisik pelan.

"Sedikit tapi itu dulu... Sekarang tidak." Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis dengan bibir heart shapenya yang terbentuk sempurna.

Cengiran di bibir Kai langsung memudar dan diganti dengan gertakan rahangnya yang mengeras.

"A-aku kecewa Kyung~" ucap Kai lirih.

"Aku lagi kecewa denganmu!"

Kai mendekat sampai kalau Kyungsoo bergerak sedikit maka tubuhnya menyentuh tubuh Kai.

"Kai-sshi, menjauhlah." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang sedikit menunduk mengelak bertemu mata dengan Kai.

"Tidak. Aku merindukan tubuhmu, Soo~" Kai mengangkat lembut dagu Kyungsoo dan kemudian jemarinya menyentuh bibir kenyal milik Kyungsoo yang sangat dirinduinya. Bisa saja dia hilang kendali dan mencicipi bibir itu dan kemudian mengangahinya saat itu juga. Tapi dia tahu, kalau dia melakukan itu maka Kyungsoo tidak akan segan untuk menjauhinya lagi.

"A-aku tidak merindukanmu. Lepaskan aku Kai!" Kyungsoo menepis perlakuan Kai yang menyentuh bibirnya.

Grep... Kai memegang pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo dan memenjarakannya di balik punggung. Satu Kai tidak suka; siapa pun dia jangan berani membentaknya kalau dia dalam mood yang sangat baik kerana itu seolah-olah tidak menghargai sikap baiknya.

"Aku tidak perduli Kai! Apa pun yang ada di benakmu, lain dengan apa yang ada di benakku kerana yang aku tahu kita tidak saling mengenali seperti apa yang kau bilang dulu. Aku mengingatnya sangat jelas. Sekarang, minggir sialan!" Kyungsoo mengucapnya dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap perkataannya.

"Tidak segampang itu my baby Soo... Sumpah aku merindukanmu."

"Kai-sshi, sekarang kau yang terlihat murahan." Gumam Kyungsoo dengan smirk andalannya.

"A-apa?" Saat melihat tubuh Kai yang menegang kerana penyataan itu, Kyungsoo berinsiatif untuk mendorong tubuh Kai dan melarikan dirinya tapi Kai bukan lah pria yang dengan gampang akan termakan dengan penyataan seperti itu.

"Asshhh... Kai, sakit!" Kyungsoo benci menjadi lemah. Kyungsoo benci menjadi cegeng. Kyungsoo benci dengan semua yang ada pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura membenciku?" Kai bertanya dan dibalas oleh gelengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak berpura-pura Kai. Kau... kau yang berpura-pura peduli padaku."

"Untuk apa aku peduli pada jalang sepertimu? Bahkan aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih bagus daripadamu, Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo mengepal erat jemarinya sehingga memutih. Kesabaran Kyungsoo sudah tamat.

Sret... Bruk...

"Hentikan Kai. Ya, aku memang jalang suatu saat dulu tapi tidak sekarang." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah dia berjaya mendorong Kai dan membalikkan posisi dimana Kai yang sekarang dipojok.

"Huh... Kyungsoo, apa kau mulai tidak waras?" Kai cuba meronta dalam kungkungan Kyungsoo. (Bayangin aja walaupun aku sendiri gak bisa bayangin)

"Untuk kali yang terakhir, apa kau benaran mencintaiku?" Sial, soalan apakah yang kau sedang tanyakan Kyungsoo?

"Huh?!" Kai menyunggingkan senyuman konyol dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa soalanku kurang jelas?"

"Aku tidak tahu... Akan ku pikirkan." Kai membalasnya datar sambil tangannya cuba mengambil alih kembali posisinya.

Sret. Kyungsoo menghempas kasar tangan Kai dan berlalu pergi. Begitu saja. _'Kau akan tetap begini sampai kapanpun... Aku membencimu kerana mencintaimu.'_

' _Yah! Kenapa Kai kau tidak jujur saja kau mencintainya? Kenapa harus aku pikirkan? Sudah jelas aku mencintainya. Brengsek kau Kai...!'_ Kai mengepel erat jemarinya sebelum menghentam dinding di belakangnya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Suho!" Kyungsoo dengan kurang sopannya mendobrak pintu ruangan Suho dan berteriak kesal kearahnya.

"Jangan teriak Kyungsoo... Kau mau dipecat oleh namja hitam itu?"

"Kau itu menyebalkan hyung. Kenapa meninggalkanku keseorangan disini? Kau tahu aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan kau dengan mudahnya meninggalkanku. Yah, aku takut hyung. Kau tahu-"

"Dasar pengecut!" Suho memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan wajah sedatarnya.

"Kau yang pengecut hyung. Kenapa tinggalkan aku?!" Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda sebal dengan sikap Suho yang terlihat bersahaja.

"Aku punya urusan mendadak Kyungsoo. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku kerana memberi kau pekerjaan ini. Kau tahu tidak mudah untuk seseorang memohon kerja di perusahaan yang- hummpfft..."

"Terima kasih hyung... Kau sangat membantu. Tapi hyung-"

Clek...

"Suho."

"Chanyeol?" Kyungsoo menatap Suho dan Chanyeol secara seksama sebelum Suho mencairkan suasana.

"Chan, seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dahulu sebelum masuk ke ruanganku. Lihat, kau membuatkan suasana tegang."

"Urm, maaf. Apa aku menganggu kalian?" Chanyeol merasa canggung saat mata Kyungsoo menatapnya intens.

"Tidak... Urusanku dengan Suho hyung sudah selesai. Alu permisi." Kyungsoo membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Chanyeol, aku tunggu penjelasanmu." Bisik Kyungsoo saat dia berselisih dengan Chanyeol di hadapan pintu ruangan Suho.

Saat pintu ruangan ditutup, Chanyeol memandang Suho sebelum mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kyungsoo kerja disini? Apa kau gila?"

"Huem... Ck, aku meyuruhmu datang sore bukan sekarang. Bisa-bisa Kyungsoo tahu nanti. Dasar brengsek."

"Hei, urusan kita hanya Baekhyun. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi-" ucapannya terpotong dengan gelengan kepala Suho.

"Apa maksudmu dengan gelengan itu Suho?"

"Aku tidak bilang hanya Baekhyun. Rencana utamaku Kyungsoo bukan Baekhyun. Kau harus tahu itu. Ck, jadi selama ini kau pikir aku melakukan ini kerana Baekhyun? Dasar tidak peka." Suho memandang sinis Chanyeol yang terlihat bodoh disitu.

"Sekarang, kau hanya perlu memberitahu pada Kai yang kau pacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya itu!" Suho menekankan ayat terakhir kerana rencananya bisa hancur dengan satu ayat kerana menurutnya Kai bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak akan menyelidik tentang ini.

"Aku tahu. Tapi, Kai bukanlah pria-"

"Cukup sekadar kau memberitahunya sahaja! Selebihnya aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Mengerti?!" Suho mengertap rahangnya menahan amarahnya kerana Chanyeol benar-benar seperti anak bodoh yang menurut.

Chanyeol tidak ada bedanya dengan Suho. Dia mengertap rahangnya menahan setiap umpatannya supaya tidak keluar dari bibir plumnya. Dia juga bukanlah seorang yang bisa diandalkan. Ingat, suatu saat dulu dia juga sama brengseknya dengan Kai.

"Pergi!"

"Hei, mungkin kau pikir rencanamu akan berhasil tapi kau lupa aku juga bisa mengendalikan rencana ini Ho. Aku teman Kai dan aku bisa saja memihak padanya. Jadi, bersikap baiklah padaku, Suho. Kita dalam posisi saling membutuhkan. Aku pergi." Chanyeol menatap Suho sebentar sebelum melangkahkan kaki panjangnya pergi.

*

*

*

*

*

"Lulu!" Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu rumah Hunhan sambil berteriak memanggil Luhan.

Clek... Terlihat sosok Luhan menyembul disebalik pintu dengan wajah sedatar mungkin.

"Lu, kau kenapa?" Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah sembab Luhan langsung menangkup pipinya dan mengusap lembut.

Sret... Luhan menepis tangan Kyungsoo dipipinya sebelum menghembus nafasnya yang berat.

"Ada apa?!"

"Hei, kau tidak bertengkar dengan Sehunkan?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan lagi saat merasa Luhan tidak seperti biasanya.

"Kau kan lagi tahu tentangnya. Tanya sendiri padanya. Kalau kau mahu ketemu Sehun, dia tidak ada dirumah. Mungkin kali dia sibuk dan aku tidak apa yang dia sibukkan. Jadi, sebaiknya kau pulang saja Kyung."

"Aku mencarimu, bukan Sehun. Aku tidak suka melihatmu begini, ceritakan padaku apa yang berlaku, Lu." Kyungsoo menarik lengan Luhan menuntunnya ke sofa sebelum mendudukkan bokongnya di salah satunya dan Luhan disampingnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kyung. Aku baik-baik saja cuma sejak akhir-akhir ini aku tidak bisa tidur yang benar."

"Jeongmal? Kau membuatku khawatir, Lu. Aku akan menghubungi Sehun. Dia tidak seharusnya meninggalkanmu begini tahu gak. Dasar pria tidak bertanggungjawab." Kyungsoo mengomel sendirian sementara Luhan hanya menatap Kyungsoo jengah.

TIDAK PERLU KYUNGSOO!" Saat Kyungsoo sudah menempel ponsel di telinganya, Luhan membentaknya.

"Huh?!" Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna kerana saking terkejut dengan teriakan Luhan.

Luhan menarik kasar ponsel Kyungsoo yang masih menempel di telinganya. Jauh dilubuk hati kecilnya tidak tega untuk melakukan hal sebegitu pada Kyungsoo tapi saat dia mengingat Sehun jauh lebih peduli pada Kyungsoo, dia semakin murka.

"Aku tidak butuh orang tengah. Sebaiknya kau pulang sebelum Sehun pulang dan jika hal itu terjadi, kau akan semakin merumitkan keadaan." Luhan mendorong Kyungsoo untuk segera beranjak pergi tapi Kyungsoo hanya menampilkan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Lulu~ aku kesini ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Tapi-" Kyungsoo menjeda sebentar sebelum menyambung kembali ucapannya.

"-kau sepertinya kesal padaku dan aku tidak tahu penyebabnya. Huem, mian. Aku pikir kau bisa membantuku tapi sekali lagi aku salah." Kyungsoo menunduk. Dia tidak tahu kenapa Luhan bersikap dingin padanya padahal sejak terakhir kali Kyungsoo ketemu Luhan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Kalau begitu, kau pulang saja. Aku capek dan aku butuh istirahat."

 _'Mwo, kau tidak berniat untuk menahanku daripada pergi. Ish, dasar menyebalkan.'_

"Arraseo, aku pergi!"

Setelah Kyungsoo lenyap dari pandangannya, Luhan menghela nafasnya. Menatap kosong dinding di hadapannya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa setiap dia melihat wajah Kyungsoo, dia berfikir pasti Kyungsoo yang mengoda Sehun. Dia tidak tahu kenapa setiap perbuatan Kyungsoo terlihat salah dimatanya. Dia tidak berniat untuk berfikiran negatif cuma saja, dia benci saat mengingat Sehun lebih peduli Kyungsoo ketimbang dirinya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kai, kau benaran mencintai Kyungsoo?"

Kenapa semua orang harus menanyakan soalan yang sama. Dia muak dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kerana sejujurnya dia masih kurang yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Yah, aku tidak butuh jawapanmu, Kai. Aku cuma mau bilang sebaiknya jangan menganggu 'Kyungsooku'."

"Chan, istilah 'Kyungsoomu' itu tidak wujud dalam kamus hidupku. Dia tidak pernah menerima dirimu, sadarlah bro..." Kai tersenyum miris menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol yang menurutnya lelucon itu.

"Aku tidak bercanda Kai. Sesuai ucapanku dulu, aku tidak akan membiarkan Kyungsoo hancur ditanganmu. Aku tidak mau menjadi brengsek seperti dirimu lagi, Kai. Dan, sekarang, aku peringatkan padamu. Dia milikku sekarang. Jangan sentuh milikku. Mengerti?!"

Tawa Kai langsung menghambur. Baginya, sangat mustahil Kyungsoo untuk mencintai Chanyeol. Chanyeol itu temannya dan sangat aneh Kyungsoo bisa menyukai temannya. "Jangan bercanda Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mencintaiku dan sampai kapanpun dia akan tetap-"

"Apa kau yakin, Kim Jong In?"

Kai tidak membalas. Dia sebenarnya kurang yakin tapi harus gimana lagi, demi mengenakkan hatinya.

"Kyungsoo juga manusia biasa Kai. Sampai suatu tahap, perasaan itu bisa kapan aja berubah. Jadi, jangan terlalu yakin Kai. Kau terlalu sering menyakitinya terus, kalau aku jadi dirinya, mungkin-"

"Sebaiknya kau berambus brengsek!"

"Dengan senang hati Kim Jong Kai sialan. Ingat ucapanku, jangan mengusik mainanku. Kau sudah puas dengannya, sekarang giliranku. Da~"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyuman paling menawan kepada Kai tanda dia menang untuk kali ini tapi tidak seterusnya. Sementara Kai mengertap rahangnya kuat menahan amarahnya ya g memuncak. Dia tidak tahu harus marah pada siapa? Kyungsoo? Chanyeol? Atau dirinya sendiri?

 _'Kai, kau egois. Itu yang aku tahu tentang dirimu sejak dulu lagi.'_

 _'Apa aku terlihat begitu egois?'_

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC...**

 **Akhirnya... satu chap lagi aku berjaya hasilkan walaupun isinya aku rasa urmmm...**

 **Itu aja, sampai ketemu lagi kalau aku masih hidup.**

 **Comment amat dialu-alukan...**

 **Last, kerana puasanya bakalan end beberapa hari lagi, aku rasa gak salah aku mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Eidilfitri guys...**

 **P/s: sebenarnya aku ngerasa ff ku bosen skali jadi mood buat nyambungnya juga hilang sih. Sambungannya juga aku gak pikir gimana. Kalau kalian gak keberatan, kasi saran dong.. kerana aku pikir plot ceritanya berantakan sekali...**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: **I Need You** (Kau Milikku Selamanya Sequel)

by: _kaisooxoxo_

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Suho

Rated: T

Warning: Typo's, Yaoi, BoysLove, Alur berantakan, Crackpair.

Note: Akhirnya publish juga ffnya... Maaf kalau telat dan untuk ff My Dream aku gak nyempat buat publish lagi kerana sibuk bangat belakangan ini... akan aku usaha kan juga kalau sempat... baca aja dulu kali ff ini... harap gak ngecewa kalian aja...

 ** _ENJOY!!!_**

*

*

*

*

*

Sekecil-kecil kesalahan yang pernah Kai lakukan padanya, tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit di fikirannnya untuk membenci pria itu kerana dalam hatinya, hanya wujud perasaan cinta. Tidak, perasaan itu suatu saat dulu. Kini, perasaan itu harus dikuburkan walaupun jujur baginya sangat sulit.

Kalau diingatkan kembali kisahnya dengan Kai tidaklah semulus dan seindah yang kalian pikirkan kerana hakikatnya sangat bertolak belakang.

"Baiklah, Baekhie... Maafkan hyung~" Saat ini Kyungsoo sibuk merengek memujuk Baekhyun yang lagi ngambek.

"Tidak mahu. Aku kesal padamu hyung. Kau tahu bagaimana aku khawatirnya-"

"Aku tahu Baek. Jangan mengomeli ku. Aku ini hyungmu, ingat itu." Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Dia kadang jengah dengan sikap Baekhyun yang sentiasa berlebihan padanya.

"Ck! Arraseo, maafkan aku hyung. Aku cuma takut kalau..."

"Kalau?" Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Huh... abaikan ayat terakhirku. Aku kembali kesal padamu hyung."

"Baek, untuk masalah ini aku yang seharusnya kesal padamu. Kau mematikan ponselmu atau memblokir nomborku?? Bukan aku tidak peduli padamu, cuma saja kau yang berlebihan sekali. Jangan kekanakan begini Baek, Chanyeol pasti risih dengan kelakuan-"

"Hiks..."

"Jangan memulainya... Aku akan semakin kesal padamu, Baek!" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan isakan andalannya.

"Chan~" Baekhyun yang melihat sosok Chanyeol langsung menghampirinya dan mengaitkan lengannya manja.

"Apa Baekh?" Nada Chanyeol terdengar datar.

"Kyungsoo... Kyungsoo hyung marah padaku~ A-aku tidak-"

"Hentikan Baek! Kau benar-benar adik sialan."

"Lihat Chan~"

"Baek, kau menyebalkan sekali dengan hyungmu. Sepatutnya kau beruntung dia masih ingat untuk mengunjungimu bukan malah semakin menyebalkan begini. Kalau aku menjadi hyungmu aku sudah tidak-"

"Ck! Kalian sama-sama menyebalkan. Aku membenci kalian. Hiks..." Ujar Baekhyun lirih.

"Chan, aku kesal mendapat adik menyebalkan sepertinya. Hubungiku saat dia sudah berpikiran matang, aku pulang!" Kyungsoo sudah akan beranjak pergi sebelum isakan Baekhyun terdengar semakin jelas di pendengarannya.

"Hiks... hyung~ tega sekali kau, hiks... A-aku tidak berniat begitu cuma..."

Air mata Baekhyun sudah menakung di pelupuk matanya. Bukan dia cegeng kerana ucapan Kyungsoo barusan tapi dia sangat kesal dengan sikapnya yang benar-benar menyebalkan. "Aku merindukanmu, hyung. Dan... dan aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi bukan begini caranya, Baek... Merengek itu hanya untuk anak kecil dan kau itu sudah besar. Seharusnya kau berpikiran lebih matang." Kyungsoo mengomeli Baekhyun. Ish, seharusnya saat ini dia sudah tenggelam ke alam mimpi tapi demi adiknya, dia terpaksa merelakan jam tidurnya.

"Dengar itu sayang."

"Ne... Mianhae hyung." Baekhyun menunduk sementara tangannya masih bergelayut di lengan Chanyeol.

"Sana, aku harus keluar sebentar. Kyungsoo-ya, aku keluar sebentar ne?" Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun menjauh.

"Chagiya, jangan pulang telat huem~"

"Hanya sebentar kok..." Chanyeol mencium pipi Baekhyun sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Saranghae Park Chanyeol." Baekhyun sedikit berteriak kerana jarak Chanyeol yang jauh dan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Kau pikir romantis begitu?" Kyungsoo memutar boa matanya malas melihat adegan memualkan dari adiknya.

"Welk~ cemburu bilang aja hyung..."

"A-aku tidak."

"Iya, kau cemburu... Aku akan mencarikan pacar untukmu hyung." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Kyungsoo saat melihatnya seperti melamun.

"Baek... Jaga Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu hyu-"

"Apa pun yang terjadi Baek, dalam hubungan harus ada perasaan saling mempercayai. Apa yang kau lihat dan apa yang dengar tidak semestinya akan sama. Percayakan apa yang kau yakin itu benar bukan omongan kosong orang disekilingmu..."

"Kyungsoo hyung... apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku tidak mengerti." Baekhyun sebenarnya heran kerana secara mendadak Kyungsoo membicarakan tentang ini.

"Aku menasihatimu dan aku tidak mau kau seperti hyung... Mengerti?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk walaupun dia masih heran kenapa topiknya harus tegang begini.

"Aku pulang... Kirim salam pada Chanyeol." Kyungsoo sudah bangun dari duduknya tapi dengan pantas ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Kenapa harus terburu-buru hyung. Aku masih ingin mengobrol denganmu."

"Aku ada urusan Baek... Lain kali aku akan mengunjungimu lagi, arra? Da~" Kyungsoo mencium pipi Baekhyun sebelum beranjak pergi. Salah satu alasan kenapa dia menciumnya kerana Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir tanda kesal.

 _'Maafkan aku Baek.'_

*

*

*

*

*

"Kepada siapa lagi aku harus mengadu? Aku tidak kuat Tuhan... Jebal, jangan tambah masalahku kerana aku sudah terlampau banyak masalah." Kyungsoo bergumam sendirian dengan kepala yang ditekuk di antara lututnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Pilihan... Pada dasarnya aku tahu hal itu akan tiba suatu saat nanti. Dan Tuhan, bantu aku membuat pilihan yang tepat."

Kyungsoo benar-benar capek harus menahan diri supaya terlihat kuat di depan semua orang. Dan demi Tuhan, dia tidak akan bisa menahannya lebih lama kerana dia hanya pria yang lemah.

"Chan~ bantu aku walaupun aku tahu kau juga terlibat dengan rencana konyol itu. Aku tahu kau juga terdesak Chan dan aku percaya kau mencintai adikku." Dia tidak tahu kenapa dia meracau begini yang jelas pikirannya benar-benar kacau saat ini.

 ** _Flashback on_**

 _"Hei, urusan kita hanya Baekhyun. Tidak ada kaitannya dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi-"_

 _"Apa maksudmu dengan gelengan itu Suho?"_

 _"Aku tidak bilang hanya Baekhyun. Rencana utamaku Kyungsoo bukan Baekhyun. Kau harus tahu itu. Ck, jadi selama ini kau pikir aku melakukan ini kerana Baekhyun? Dasar tidak peka."_

 _"Sekarang, kau hanya perlu memberitahu pada Kai yang kau pacaran dengan Kyungsoo. Hanya itu!"_

 _"Aku tahu. Tapi, Kai bukanlah pria-"_

 _"Cukup sekadar kau memberitahunya sahaja! Selebihnya aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Mengerti?!"_

 _"Pergi!"_

 _"Hei, mungkin kau pikir rencanamu akan berhasil tapi kau lupa aku juga bisa mengendalikan rencana ini Ho. Aku teman Kai dan aku bisa saja memihak padanya. Jadi, bersikap baiklah padaku, Suho. Kita dalam posisi saling membutuhkan. Aku pergi."_

Iya... Kyungsoo mendengar, semuanya. Dan kakinya langsung melemas saat setiap penuturan dua pria itu memasuki pendengarannya. Dia marah tapi dalam masa yang sama dia sangat kecewa kerana orang yang sangat dipercayainya menipunya, mempermainkannya dan dia tidak tahu untuk alasan apa.

 ** _Flashback off_**

 _'Aku membenci kalian tapi aku tidak bisa benar-benar membenci kalian kerana kalian pernah menjadi penyelamatku suatu saat dulu.'_

Dret...dret...

Ponsel di nakasnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk dan Kyungsoo terlihat memandang datar benda persegi itu sebelum mengambil keputusan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Yeobseyo..." Sapa Kyungsoo datar pada sang pemanggil.

 _'Kyungsoo... kenapa kau tidak masuk kerja?!'_

"Aku tidak enak badan hyung. Aku sudah bilang pada Irena noona kalau aku tidak masuk hari ini."

 _'Oh... Jeongmal kau tidak enak badan Soo? Kalau kerjaku tidak bertumpuk, aku akan mampir ke rumahmu sebentar.'_

"Tidak perlu hyung. Hanya sedikit saja dan aku sudah merasa lebih baik hyung. Terima kasih diatas perhatiannya." Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sungguh muak dengan sikap manusia yang suka bermuka2 di belakangnya.

 _'Benaran?'_

Dan Kyungsoo bergumam datar. "Hanya itu?"

 _'Hurmm, sebenarnya aku masih ada satu perkara ingin beritahu padamu tapi tidak sekarang. Mungkin besok saja kalau kau sudah baikan untuk ke kantor.'_

"Kenapa tidak sekarang saja hyung?"

 _'Tidak bisa. Nanti kau bisa semakin sakit... Tunggu besok saja. Da~ Semoga cepat sembuh Soo baby...'_

"Da~" Kyungsoo membalas sekenanya. Setelahnya, dia melempar ponselnya ke atas katil sebelum bergumam pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Suho hyung." Jelas dia merindukan sosok Suho yang sangat manja padanya, yang selau peduli padanya, yang selalu memberinya semangat. Tapi sekarang dia tidak lihat sisi itu pada Suho kerana semuanya sudah ditutupi oleh rencana konyolnya.

*

*

*

*

*

Chanyeol menatap wajah damai Baekhyun yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya. Tersenyum sendirian sebelum berubah muram. Dia tidak tahu keadaan akan menjadi sesulit ini.

"Maafkan aku Baekh~" Bisik Chanyeol sebelum mengecup bibir tipis milik Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan.

Memeluk erat tubuh mugilnya seolah-olah ini adalah terakhir kalinya. Menyamankan posisinya di dalam pelukan sebelum kembali mengecup seluruh wajah Baekhyun sampai dia merasa puas. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah puas.

"Goodnight my Baekhie~ Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Chanyeol lagi tapi kali ini dengan nada putus asa. Dia putus asa dengan pilihan yang harus dia pilih kerana keduanya sama-sama menyakitkan.

Akhirnya, setelah cukup lama dia memandang wajah Baekhyun, dia ikut tertidur dengan Baekhyun masih dalam pelukannya.

*

*

*

*

*

Kai mengedarkan pandangan ke serata arah mencari sosok mugil yang sejak kebelakangan ini selalu membuatnya gila.

"Suho, kemana Kyungsoo?"

"D-dia tidak masuk, Kai. Ada urusan mendadak. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa dia tidak mengkhabarkan ku? Bukankah seharus-"

"Dia sudah bilang sama Irene... mungkin saja Irene lupa untuk mrmberitahumu. Jangan posesif begitu Kai, Kyungsoo bukan pria yang suka-"

"Diam kau, jangan ceramahiku." Kai langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan Suho dan Suho hanya menggeleng kepala melihat sikap Kai.

 _'Kau akan merasa sakit disaat dia menjadi milik orang lain... Kau akan menyesal Kai.'_

*

*

*

*

*

"Chan, Kyungsoo ada mampir ke sini?"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tidak menanggapi ucapan Sehun kerana baginya Sehun tidak pantas menanyakan Kyungsoo sedangkan masalahnya dengan Luhan saja belum selesai.

"Kau tahu kalau aku lagi bertengkar dengan Luhan dan Kyungsoo dalam waktu yang sama?"

Dan untuk kedua kalinya Chanyeol mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. "Jadi?"

"Kaukan temannya Kyungsoo, bisa tidak-"

"Ops, untuk masalah kalian aku tidak mau ikut campur... Urusin sendiri."

"Chan, aku kenal Kyungsoo sudah cukup lama dan aku tahu seperti apa akan terjadi kalau dia terlampau tertekan. Aku mempercayaimu untuk sentiasa disisinya." Nada Sehun terdengar sendu dan kecewa dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa menjaga Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga mempunyai prioritas pada Baekhyun. Tapi, aku usahakan juga untuk menjaga Kyungsoo kerana kalau Baekhyun sampai tahu masalah Kyungsoo, dia akan turut merasa-"

"Makanya, kau harus membantuku.

"Untuk masalah kali ini, maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa membantu. Jangan tamak Hun, hanya sedikit nasihat yang aku bisa berikan padamu." Chanyeol menepuk punggung Sehun menyemati pria tampan yang baru dikenalinya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ck! Apa kau juga menyemati dirimu sendiri?"

"Yah! Aku cukup bahagia mempunyai Baekhyun dan aku tidak mungkin-"

"Jeongmal?!" Sehun menyipitkan matanya mencari kepastian dalam ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Chanyeol tidak membalas. Dia tidak tahu apa dia benar-benar yakin dengan ucapannya kerana jujur untuk saat ini pun dia sudah tidak yakin dengan perasaannya.

"Lihat. Aku juga dalam posisi yang sama Chan. Kita sama-sama harus berjuang pada hanya satu perasaan dan itu sulit untukku."

"Mian. Aku pikir hanya diriku saja yang tidak bisa mengatasi perasaan ini ternyata kau juga." Chanyeol dan Sehun dalam masa kritis dimana sulit untuk membuat pilihan.

"Haaahhh... kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Chan. Terima kasih untuk nasihatnya walaupun aku tidak menanggapinya."

Dan Sehun pun bergegas pergi dan tujuannya adalah bertemu dengan Luhan dan memujuk pujaan hatinya yang pasti masih marah padanya. Sehun benar-benar harus sabar memujuk Luhan kerana pria itu sangat sensitif.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kyungsoo~"

Pada dasarnya, dia lebih memilih untuk memujuk Kyungsoo terlebih dulu.

"Se-hun?" Cicit Kyungsoo saat melihat kelibat Sehun di hadapannya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun mengelus pundak Kyungsoo saat melihat wajah berkerut Kyungsoo.

"Tidak... Aku sakit Hun. Aku sakit melihat orang yang aku sayang selalu bertengkar keranaku. Kau bertengkar dengan Luhankan?"

Sehun tidak membalas. Dia tahu Kyungsoo pasti sangat kecewa dengannya. "Maaf."

"Berhenti meminta maaf Hun! Aku muak harus menghadapi ini semua. BENARKAN KAU KEMBALI BERTENGKAR DENGAN LUHAN?!"

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, BRENGSEK?!"

Sehun tersentak saat Kyungsoo meneriakinya. Dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo akan marah sebegini. Dia tidak menyangka sisi lain dari pria imut ini bisa semenyeram ini.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Soo... Bis-"

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkan ku, Sehun! Aku tidak butuh kasihan darimu. Sekarang- hmmmpttt..."

Sehun tidak suka kalau Kyungsoo meracau tidak jelas. Dia sudah hapal kalau Kyungsoo meracau itu tandanya dia sangat tertekan dan tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghentikannya dengan ciuman.

"Hmmmpttt... Se..hunnhhhmmptt~"

Cplak... cplak...

Tempelan bibir Sehun yang berubah menjadi lumatan kasar membuatkan Kyungsoo harus segera mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh agar tidak terlanjur.

Sret...

Kyungsoo berjaya mendorong Sehun menjauh dan menatap nyalang. Pipinya sudah basah dengan cairan bening dan saat tangannya kecilnya berniat untuk memukul Sehun, Sehun terlebih dulu menarik tubuh Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Soo..." Gumam Sehun lirih.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming. Membiarkan tubuh mugilnya dalam dakapan Sehun.

"Sehun... Aku mohon padamu jangan bertengkar keranaku." Ucap Kyungsoo pelan dengan wajah yang ditekuk di dada Kai.

"A-aku tidak janji... Kau membuatku di dalam posisi yang sulit."

Sret.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh. "Aku tidak mau di cap sebagai jalang yang mengoda pacar orang, Sehun. Dan berhenti memperdulikanku!"

"Aku tidak peduli pandangan orang lain, Kyung... Yang aku-"

"Yah, kau memang tidak pernah peduli kerana yang buruk namaku bukan namamu." Kyungsoo membentak Sehun tapi Sehun terlihat tidak perduli.

"Akumasihmenyanyangimu." Setelahnya Sehun kembali menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat dan kemudiannya menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir heart shape milik Kyungsoo tanpa nafsu.

Kyungsoo tidak menolak dan malah membiarkan bibir itu menempel cukup lama sampai dia sendiri merasa sesak tapi Sehun tidak berniat menghentikannya.

Knok... Clek...

"Kyungsoo?" Cicit Suho di depan pintu.

Sret...

Kyungsoo langsung mendorong Sehun menjauh saat perbuatan mereka ketangkap oleh sepasang mata.

"Suho hyung?!" Kyungsoo kegelaban melihat Suho mendekati Sehun dan berniat untuk meninju wajah tampan Sehun kerana seenaknya menyentuh Kyungsoonya.

"Kau mencurangi Luhan?" Tangannya sudah terkepal erat untuk dilayangkan ke muka datar Sehun tapi Kyungsoo lebih dulu menahannya.

"Suho... Aku mohon ini bukan salah Sehun, dia hanya ingin meminta maaf."

"Dan ciuman itu permintaan maafnya? Jangan jadi brengsek."

"Jebal~" Kyungsoo tidak mau kalau mereka bertengkar dan masalah akan semakin rumit.

"Kawal nafsumu brengsek! Aku sebagai teman Kyungsoo tidak akan segan-segan melayangkan tanganku pada wajah brengsekmu itu. Mengerti?"

"Sehun... pulanglah. Temanlah Luhan, aku yakin dia sedang menunggumu..." Ujar Kyungsoo lirih dengan wajah memohon dan Sehun selalu tidak bisa menolak rayuan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku, Soo."

Cup... Sehun mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak pergi dan saat dia membalikkan tubuhnya ke pintu dia bertentangan mata dengan Suho dan mereka saling saling berbunuhan dengan tatapan.

"Jauhi Kyungsoo sebelum hubunganmu dengan Luhan musnah. Aku memberimu amaran terakhir." Bisik Suho saat Sehun melintasi tubuhnya.

Dan Sehun tidak menanggapi amaran Suho dan terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya pergi.

*

*

*

*

*

 **Next Chap...**

"Kyungsoo... aku mencintaimu."

"Kai, aku akan menghancurkan hidupmu dengan menghancurkan orang yang kau cinta!"

"Kita putus Sehun! Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semuanya."

"Chanyeol, sesuai janjiku... aku melepaskanmu kerana aku mencintaimu."

"Aku pergi!"

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC...**

 **Hahahahahaha... akhirnya satu chap lagi aku berhasil selesaikan...**

 **Semoga aku gak telat untuk chap akan datang kerana aku super sibuk saat ini... mungkin bulan depan aku dikit free kerana break sem... dan akan aku usahakan double update untuk ff My Dream dan juga ff ini...**

 **Gomawo untuk yang nunggu, aku gak tahu ada atau gak...**

 **Mind to comment... apa2 aja deh... Saran juga bisa sih**

 **And terima kasih untuk yang follow ama favourite ff ini... Aku semangat skali nihh**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **I Need You** (Kau Milikku Selamanya Sequel)

by: _kaisooxoxo_

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Luhan, Baekhyun, Sehun, Suho, Irene

Rated: T - M

Warning: Typo's, Yaoi, BoysLove, Alur berantakan, Crackpair. Mature Content

 **ENJOY!!!**

*

*

*

*

*

Luhan masih menanti sosok pria yang di cintai untuk menemaninya seperti selalunya. Tidak terhitung puluhan kali dia cuba menyedapkan hatinya dengan mengucapkan kata-kata penyedap kepada dirinya sendiri tapi berakhir dengan di meringkuk seorangan di atas kasur ditemani tanggisan memilukan.

"Aku membencimu, Oh Sehun!"

Dan tiap dia mengucapkan itu, air matanya menuruni pipi mulusnya dan tidak terhitung pula dia mengesatnya dan berakhir dia membiarkan air matanya menuruninya bebas.

"Aku membencimu..."

"Kau tidak akan bisa membenciku." Suara seseorang menyapa lembut telinganya.

Sret...

Luhan mendongak, menoleh ke punca suara dan mendapati Sehun dengan cenggiran di wajahnya.

"Se...hun." Gumam Luhan pelan. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan yang dia senang dengan kedatangan pria melainkan tatapan benci.

"Kau mau apa?!" Cicit Luhan lagi saat Sehun melangkah mendekatinya masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Menemuimu baby. Aku merindukanmu~" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Luhan dan menaruhkan lengannya di pundak Luhan dan mendakapnya erat. Menyesap aroma tubuhnya yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Lepaskan aku Sehun." Suaranya terdengar datar tapi tegas dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskanmu?"

"Kerana aku muak!" Luhan meninggikan suaranya.

Sehun tersenyum tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya dia nerasa bersalah pada Luhan. Sangat bersalah tapi di satu sudut dia merutuki kecemburuan Luhan yang berlebihan padanya. Kenapa Luhan selalu salah sangka padanya sedangkan niatnya hanya untuk menemani Kyungsoo.

"Memang aku sangat berlebihan, maafkan aku, Lulu..." Sehun mengecup pundak Luhan.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan masih datar.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Beri aku sekali lagi kesempatan,jebal~"

"Aku sudah memberimu terlalu banyak kesempatan, Oh Sehun. Dan detik ini aku tidak akan memberimu kesempatan lagi. Minggirlah dari hidupku kerana sumpah aku muak."

"TIDAK MAU!" Sehun semakin mendakap erat tubuh mugil Luhan yang sangat dirinduinya. Ucapan Luhan secara tidak langsung merupakan kunci kepada perpisahan dan sebenarnya Luhan sangat tidak ingin mengucapkannya tapi dia tidak kuat mempertahankannya seorang diri sedangkan Sehun...

"Aku tidak peduli... Kau tidak mau atau kau mau sekalipun, kita putus." Kalimat yang sangat dielakkan oleh Luhan akhirnya terucap.

"Ta...pi kenapa?" Nadanya bergetar menandakan dia sangat murka dengan keputusan tersebut.

"Kau tanya kenapa? Apa kau bodoh tidak tahu atau kau berpura-pura bodoh hah?!" Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang masih memeluknya erat menghempasnya kasar tapi Sehun tidak membenarkan itu terjadi.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Luhan meronta di dalam pelukan Sehun sementara Sehun masih berusaha keras mencari jalan agar Luhan tidak _argh..._

"Shit!" Sehun meringis sakit saat perutnya di siku oleh Luhan tapi tetap tidak melepaskan pelukannya.

"Sehun... hiks, lepaskan aku..."

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu... Jebal Lu, aku tidak mungkin bisa melepaskanmu kerana kalau itu terjadi maka aku tidak tahu apa yang akan berlaku kepadaku." Sehun berbisik sangat pelan di telinga Luhan memberitahu kenyataannya.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku... Untuk apa kita masih- hmptt..."

Sehun membekap bibir Luhan dengan bibirnya lembut agar pria itu tidak meracau tidak jelas.

Cup...

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya saat Luhan sudah terlihat tenang. "Tenanglah. Kita berbincang ini nanti-nanti aja. Untuk saat ini, kita tidur dulu ok..." Sehun kembali mengecup pundak Luhan.

"Aku penat Sehun. Selesaikan ini sekarang supaya besok pagi aku bangun, aku tidak perlu pusing-pusing harus memikirkanmu." Luhan bergumam pelan.

"Esok... Aku janji. Sekarang tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu, kajja." Sehun membaringkan tubuh Luhan dan kemudian membenarkan posisinya agar tetap selesa sebelum menarik selimut tebal menutupi tubuh mereka separas dada.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lu..." Bisik Sehun setelah dia ikut membaringkan tubuh di atas ranjang. Memeluk erat tubuh mugil Luhan memberi kehangatan padanya.

Bukan Luhan bodoh tidak mahu ikut membalas ucapan Sehun cuma dia terlampau malas untuk mengucapnya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Hai chagiya~ apa kau masih sibuk?"

"Ck! Aku masih sibuk, nyahlah dari sini!"

"Ala~ Kai-ya... Jangan begini terus padaku."

"Apa kau tuli? Atau buta? Tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk..."

"Hei Kai! Aku kira masih berbaik hati tidak memperdulikan segalanya. Aku masih bisa dikira berbaik hati tidak mengungkit kembali apa yang telah terjadi pad-"

Ucapan Irene terhenti saat Kai menatap tajam padanya seolah-olah menyuruhnya untuk diam atau dia tidak akan segan-segan menbuatnya diam.

"Apa?? Apa kau berniat mengungkitnya kembali kerana kalau itu terjadi hidupmu tidak akan selamat!"

"Yah! Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Jangan lupa separuh dari sisa hidupmu di tanganku." Irene tersenyum miris memandang wajah Kai yang berantakan sejak kebelakangan ini.

"Irene... Jangan tambah masalahku lagi kerana aku benar-benar serabut saat ini." Kai terlihat sangat frustrasi. Moodnya untuk bertengkar dengan Irene entah mendadak lenyap.

"Masalah apa lagi yang kau hadapi baby? Ku kira setelah kita bercerai aku tidak akan melihat wajah begini lagi tapi hakikatnya ckckckck..." Irene mengusap wajah Kai dan menampilkan wajah memerli pria di depannya ini.

Kai mendengus melihat perlakuan menjijikan Irene yang terlihat sangat memuakkan. "Bisa tidak kau jangan sok peduli padaku?"

"Kau salah Kim Jong In menceraikanku kalau kau berniat mengincari pria jalang itu kerana pada dasarnya kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkannya... Aku kasihan padamu tapi aku lagi kasihan pada pria malang itu kerana dia juga tidak akan aman disampingmu."

"DIAM SIALAN! DASAR JALANG TIDAK SEDAR DIRI!"

"Baiklah aku memang jalang dan KAU?!"

Kai mengetap rahangnya menahan emosi yang meluap-luap.

"Oh, aku baru teringat kau penggila seks ulung yang aku layani suatu saat dulu... Wah, aku tidak bisa menyangka ka-"

Plak...

Kai tidak peduli di depannya ini seorang perempuan atau bahkan jalang sekalipun. Well, semua sudah tahu tidak ada yang bisa menginjak harga diri.

"SAKIT BRENGSEK!" Irene memegang pipinya yang sudah memerah dan terdapat kesan tamparan di sana. Rasa perih yang perlahan-lahan menjalar membuatkan dia ingin menitikkan air matanya.

"Keluar sebelum aku semakin kesal padamu." Ucap Kai datar tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun atas perbuatannya barusan.

"Hiks... Sial!" Irene menyumpahi Kai sebelum melangkah pergi dan disusuli dengan hempasan pintu yang super kencang.

Selang beberapa detik setelahnya terdengar ketukan pintu dan Kai bersumpah kalau itu Irene dia tidak akan segan-segan kembali-

"Kai?"

Suara itu... ahh, Kai rindukan suara lembut yang menyapa telinganya itu.

"Hurm..." tapi hakikatnya Kai menyahut datar pria yang memanggilnya itu.

"Bos... bisa aku mengambil sedikit masamu?"

Kai mendongak dan menatap wajah pria yang sejak dari semalam tidak dilihatnya.

"Kalau tidak bisa pun-"

"Duduklah." Kai mengucap sepatah sebelum kembali dengan kertas kerjanya seolah menanggapi Kyungsoo hanya angin lalu.

Sret... Kyungsoo mendudukkkan dirinya di kerusi depan meja kerja Kai dan bersedia bercakap tapi Kai kembali menatapnya dan pikiran Kyungsoo tiba-tiba kosong. Apa yang seharusnya dan susunan ayat yang sepatutnya dilontarkan tiba-tiba lenyap hanya denga tatapan sedemikian dari seorang Kai.

"A-aku..." Sial dia benar-benar lupa apa yang harus dibicarakan. Salahkan dirinya yang gugup berlebihan.

"Apa?" Kai masih tetap menatap Kyungsoo dan tatapan itu sangat sulit dimegertikan.

"Kai... jangan pandang begitu, aku jadi gugup." Cicit Kyungsoo pelan.

"Ok... maafkan aku tapi kau terlihat sangat cantik." Kai tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan lancar.

"Sebenarnya a-aku tidak ingat apa yang ingin aku bicarakan. Mungkin kapan aku ingat aku akan kembali lagi... maaf aku permisi." Ucap Kyungsoo sedikit terbata dan kemudian dia bangkit dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Kai hanya menatap sosok Kyungsoo yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangannya. "Apa aku terlihat menakutkan dimatanya?"

*

*

*

*

*

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal saat sosok Suho masih tidak terlihat. Sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia harus sekesal ini pada pria itu sedangkan dia tidak membuat janji temu dengan Suho pun.

"Ceh... kau melarikan dirimu??" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan saat melihat Suho yang sepertinya sedang mengelakkan diri dari seseorang dan Kyungsoo.

"Suho!" Kyungsoo meneriaki nama pria itu dan Suho langsung terhenti detik itu juga kerana teriakannya bisa dibilang kencang.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang ingin kau bilang padaku?"

"Hah? Oh... soal itu. Urm, Kyungsoo malam nanti saja ya... Saat ini aku sangat sibuk dan sebentar lagi aku harus menghantar kertas kerja ini pada buah hatimu, jadi sebentar ya..." Suho sudah pun beranjak walaupun Kyungsoo masih tidak membalas apa- apa.

"Buah hati?!"

"Iya... buah hatimu, Kim Jong In brengsek itu!" Dan Kyungsoo mengertap rahangnya sebal. Kenapa harrus teriak-teriak? Kan semua karyawan melihatnya... Shit, dia benci pria ini.

"Aku bencinya, sialan...!"

Tapi Suho tidak ikut membalas. Membiarkan teriakan terawang-awang di sekitarnya dan menjadi tumpuan para karyawan.

"Ah... sedangkan sehingga detik ini pun aku tidak bisa membencinya." Gumamnya pelan setelah hembusan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Aku tidak tahu akan jadi begini..."

"Tidak... Luhan! Ahhh... Sial! Aku hiks... Lulu..."

"Luhanie~ jangan tinggalkan aku... Jebal!"

Setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun terasa memilukan tapi semuanya sudah terlambat. Sehun membenci Kyungsoo tidak; dia benci dirinya sendiri kerana bodoh.

Sepatutnya aku tidak tidur... Sepatutnya aku berjaga sepanjang malam dan menatap wajah cantiknya... Sepatutnya aku menjelaskan semuanya malam itu juga... Sepatutnya aku datang berjumpa dengannya dulu sebelum Kyungsoo... Sepatutnya aku harus lebih sering memperdulikannya... Sepatutnya aku mengetahui kalau perubahannya akan berakhir begini... Sepatutnya aku menahan saat dia bilang dia ingin pergi... tapi aku bodoh... Aku bodoh!

"Luhan! Tidak... kau tidak bisa membuat keputusan begini, kau tahu aku ini tunangmu...!" Sehun membanting ssgala benda yang dapat digapainya. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit sehingga rasanya dia tidak mampu menahannya lagi. Luhannya, tunangnya, cintanya pergi.

 ** _Flashback on_**

Pagi yang akan sangat melelahkan bagi seorang Oh Sehun kerana Luhan yang telah tawar hati terhadapnya bahkan dia seperti tidak ingin terjaga dari tidurnya dan mahu terus memeluk tubuh rapuh kekasih hatinya merangkap tunangannya itu ah apa akan tetap menjadi tunangan?

"Sehunna~"

"Ugh... Iya sayang~ ada apa?" Sehun merenggangkan otot sendinya yang terasa mati rasa kerana selama semalaman merengkuh tubuh Luhan.

"Aku tidak mahu mengungkit soal semalam hari ini... Biarkan hari ini berjalan sangat mulus tanpa masalah sedikit pun. Aku capek..."

"Hah?!" Sehun menatap kosong Luhan seolah-olah setiap perkataan masih merayap-rayap di sekitar otaknya dan belum bisa ditafsir.

Cup...

"Aku mencintaimu..." Cicit Luhan setelah dikecupnya bibir tipis Sehun sebelum melarikan diri ke kamar mandi. Dan Sehun masih mengerjap matanya polos dengan tindakan Luhan barusan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu..." Gumam Sehun dengan senyuman terpantri indah di bibirnya. Akhirnya kebahagiaan datang juga padanya dan dia sangat-sangat bahagia.

"Lulu~ sepulang kerja kita ke mall ya..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kita kehabisan barang dapur."

"Urm... soal itu, a-aku lupa... Aku pergi sendiri saja kalau begitu."

Sehun mendekati Luhan yang masih berkutak dengan masakan dan memeluk pinggang ramping Luhan. Menopong dagunya di pundak sebelum berbisik. "Hei, kita bisa pergi bersama-sama. Aku janji aku akan pulang sedikit cepat hari ini, gimana?"

"Haha, tidak perlu sayang. Aku bisa pergi sendiri..." Luhan menolak selembut mungkin dan menampilkan senyum manisnya pada namja yang masih memeluknya itu.

Sehun menghela nafasnya pelan sebelum membalikkan tubuh Luhan menghadap kepadanya. "Luhannie~"

Dan Luhan salah tingkah kerana Sehun terus menatap matanya dalam seolah-olah dengan tatapan begitu dia menyampaikan seluruh perasaan nya pada Luhan.

Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Luhan dan kemudian bibir tipis miliknya bertubrukan dengan bibir milik Luhan yang sudah sangat lama dia tidak cicipi.

"Uh~" Luhan melenguh saat tangan Sehun menekan tengkuknya bagi memperdalamkan ciuman.

Ckplak... Bunyi peraduan dan pergelutan lidah menandakan ciuman yang dilakukan mereka sangat hebat dan terkesan panas.

"Se... hunnn~" Luhan mendesah dalam ciumannya. Ingin dia menghentikannya tapi jujur dia sangat rindukan Sehun yang begini.

"Hmpttt~ ugghh... aahh..." Lenguhan kecil mendominasi ruangan dapur dan seperti akan berlanjutan sehingga tuntas.

Plop... Sehun melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap intens wajah Luhan yang terengah-engah. Aahh! Dia semakin horny saja melihat Luhan sedemikian.

Saat Sehn ingin melanjutkan tapi Luhan terlebih dulu menahannya. "Kau akan telat, Hun... Nanti aja kita lanjutin."

"Kau menolak adik kecilku?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal kerana dia sangat ingin sekali menghajar Luhan saat ini tapi mahu gimana... Luhan menolaknya.

"Bu-bukan begitu cuma saja... ka-kau sudah telat sayang~" Luhan sudah membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berkutat dengan perkakas dapur dan Sehun akhirnya mengalah.

"Tapi... aku sudah horny, gimana? Blowjob?? Ah handjob juga gak papa..." Sehun menampilkan wajah terseksanya well dia memang sedang terseksa sekarang. Adik kecilnya sangat ingin dimanjakan oleh lubang berkerut Luhan tapi mulut juga gak papa sih asalkan dari Luhan dia terima.

"Buka seluarmu..." Luhan sudah memposisikan wajahnya di depan selangkangan Sehun. Jujur, dia sangat gugup kerana sudah lama sekali dia tidak menjamah little Hunnie.

"Ah~" Sehun mendesah saat penisnya meleset masuk kedalam mugil hangat Luhan walaupun tidak semua dapat ditampung olehnya.

"Uhh... Shit!" Sehun mengumpat enak saat penisnya benar-benar dimanja oleh lidah lihai Luhan.

Cukup lama Luhan mengoral penis Sehun sampai mulutnya pegal tapi demi Sehun dia tetap melanjutkannya. Kadang dia tersedak kerana dorongan dari penis Sehun yang terlampau kencang.

"Urmm..." Luhan ikut mendesah memberi getaran dan rangsangan pada penis Sehun. Dia benar-benar berharap aktivitas ini segera selesai.

"Lu, sedikit lagi... Ah~" Sehun menghentakkan pinggulnya mendorong penisnya semakin dalam dengan posisinya yang meremas rambut Luhan dengan kepala yang menegadah keatas dan matanya terpejam. Terlihat sangat menikmati blowjob dari tunangannya.

Manakala Luhan, air mata sudah meleleh dari pipinya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia harus menangis padahal Sehun sangat menikmati blowjobnya. Seharusnya dia senang tapi hati kecilnya seperti tidak menikmatinya.

"AHHH!"

Crot... crot... crot...

Sehun menyemprotkan spermanya ke dalam mulut Luhan dan Luhan dengan sigap menampung seluruhnya walaupun ada sedikit yang mengalir keluar dari bibirnya kerana terlampau banyak.

"Terima kasih Lulu~" Sehun menarik keluar penisnya saat merasa cairan spermanya sudah keluar total.

"Urmm~" Luhan hanya bergumam tidak jelas kerana mulutnya masih penuh dengan cairan lengket milik Sehun.

"Gomawo chagiya~" Ucap Sehun sekali lagi tapi kali ini Sehun sudah menegakkan tubuh Luhan agar sejajar dengannya.

"Ya sudah... Palli, kau sudah telat Oh Sehun!" Luhan mengesat sisa sperma yang tercecer di sudut bibirnya dan langsung berbalik meninggalkan Sehun.

 ** _Flashback off_**

Tidak tahu atau Sehun benar-benar bodoh untuk mencurigai sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba berubah begitu.

Baiklah sekarang masamu untuk meratapi kepergian Luhan. Benarlah seperti apa yang pernah dibilang, kita tidak akan merasa kehadirannya sampailah kita kehilangannya dan Sehun merasakannya sekarang. Perit dan sangat menyakitkan.

"Kyungsoo..." Lihat, kenapa dia harus kembali menyebut nama Kyungsoo sedangkan yang pergi Luhan.

Sehun tidak pernah mengambil pengajaran di setiap perkara yang terjadi dan sekarang entahlah... dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang perlu dilakukan. Mungkin kali menemui Kyungsoo dan meratapi bersamanya. Bodoh... Itulah Sehun.

*

*

*

*

*

Baekhyun menopong dagunya dan menatap datar Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati makan malamnya di sebuah restoran kecil.

"Makan Baek~"

Dan Baekhyun masih tidak bergeming. Sedetik kemudian dia mengubah cara duduknya menjadi bersandar masih dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Arra... sekarang bilang apa masalahmu." Chanyeol lagi-lagi mengalah dengan pria mugilnya.

Tapi tetap saja yang namanya Baekhyun itu keras kepala.

"Ceritakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran Baekhy~" Chanyeol memberikan seluruh perhatian pada Baekhyun saat ini.

"Aku tiada nafsu makan, Chan... Selesaikan cepat, aku mau pulang." Baekhyun membalasnya dengan nada ketus dan Chanyeol tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bertanya alasannya. Tapi Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas melayan sikap menyebalkan Chanyeol.

"Kan aku pernah bilang kalau salah satu diantara kita punya masalah, bincang... bukan diam begini. Aku tidak suka kerana... kalau apa yang kau pikirkan ini mungkin hanyalah salah paham."

"Apa mengencani hyungku juga salah paham?"

"Apa yang-"

"Tidak.. aku tidak marah, Chan. Aku pernah bilang kalau Kyungsoo bisa mencintaimu, maka aku akan melepaskanmu. Dan- hmmpttt..."

"Kau mau tahu tidak behind the scenenya??" Chanyeol bertanya saat sudah menghentikan ucapan Baekhyun dengan suapan di dalam mulut mugil itu.

Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya bukan kerana penasaran tapi lebih kepada kesal pada Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya menghentikan ucapannya dengan menyuapkan makanan. Hah, dia bayangkan bibir tebal milik Chanyeol yang akan menempel indah di bibirnya tapi hanyalah bayangan.

"Chan~" Ucap Baekhyun lirih dengan takungan air mata di sudut matanya.

"Jangan menangis, Baekhie... Okay, dengarkan dulu."

Manakala Baekhyun dengan susah payah menahan air mata daripada lolos dari pelupuk matanya. Dia sangat ingin tahu kenapa Chanyeol melakukan ini semua. Dia yakin Chanyeol mencintainya dan tidak akan mempermainkan dia begini. Pasti punya alasan yang kukuh kenapa.

"Tapi tidak disini. Kita pulang dulu, kajja. Nanti kau teriak- teriak dan aku tidak mahu mengambil resiko apa pun." Chanyeol sudah menuntun Baekhyun keluar dari restoran itu sebelum Baekhyun sempat membuka mulut.

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC...**

 **Ok, sampai situ dulu... Gantungan?? Aku bisa aja nyambung tapi wordnya udah bnyak nih... Aku takut kalian bosen aja bacanya. Jadi di Tbc aja dulu.**

 **Harap bangat kalian kasi komen... apa aja, aku terima...**

 **Utk pngetahuan kalian, Sehun tidak bodoh lho. Cuma dia bingung harus pilih diantara yg mana kerana yg stu dia sangat mencintai dan yg lgi stu dia tidak tega. Sama juga dengan Chanyeol. Posisi mereka sangat sulit dan kalau kalian di posisi mereka siapa yg kalian akan pilih? Hah, sulitkan...**

 **Kk itu aja... Jumpa di chap selanjutnya... kapan? Tidak ku tahu...**


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **I Need You** (Kau Milikku Selamanya Sequel)

by: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, Baekhyun.

Rated: T

Warning: Typo's, Yaoi, BoysLove, Alur berantakan, Crackpair.

 ** _ENJOY!!!_**

*

*

*

*

*

Kai mengumpat kasar saat sebuah pesan masuk.

 **Kai, Kyungsoo ada bersamaku... Apa kau mau bergabung bersamaku?**

"Shit!"

Tapi hati kecilnya penuh dengan keegoan yang tinggi.

"Apa peduliku."

Tapi kemudian...

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa menyentuh milikku!"

 **Jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhnya, brengsek.**

Sedetik kemudian...

Kalau begitu, datanglah ke tempat biasa kita...

"Sial!!!"

Kai langsung berlari keluar ruangan tapi ditahan oleh Suho yang berada di depan pintu ruangannya.

Sret...

"Kai, mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kai ingin melepaskan pegangan Suho pada legannya tapi sepertinya Suho tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Aku ada satu perkara ingin beritahu padamu."

"Aku tidak punya waktu... lain kali aja yah, sekarang lepaskan aku Suho! Aku harus pergi sekarang..."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana. Ini soal Kyungsoo."

"Aku tidak mau tahu." Tukas Kai saat Suho sudah menarik lengannya kembali masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

Suho langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Kai dalam. "Benar kau tidak mau tahu?"

"Tidak! Sekarang lepaskan aku, Suho!"

"Baiklah... tapi kau akan menyesal setelah kau beranjak pergi dari sini kerana info yang aku punya sangat terhad." Suho membuat nada sesinis mungkin dan Kai mulai meragui keputusannya.

"Jangan membuang waktuku, cepat katakan."

"Hurmm... secangkir kopi?" Suho sudah menghilangkan diri dari ruangan Kai ke pantry untuk membuat kopi atau lebih tepatnya mengulur waktu.

Dan Kai gelisah ditempatnya. Seharunya saat ini dia ke tempat itu dan menyelamatkan Kyungsoo dari teman brengseknya tapi...

Kai menghela nafanya pelan. Hah, sekurang-kurang aku dapat tahu sesuatu tentang Kyungsoo daripada Suho.

"Nah!" Suho meletakkan dua cangkir kopi di meja kerja sebelum mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja ittu dan Kai hanya menatap datar pria di depannya.

"Langsung aja, Suho..."

"Ck! Gak sabaran sekali kau. Rasa dulu kopiku, pertama kali aku bikin untuk orang lain selain diriku sendiri."

Dan Kai memutar bola matanya jengah. Apa dia sengaja mengulur waktu? Ok, dia baru tersadar sekarang.

"Yah, tidak perlu basa-basi! Apa maumu sebenarnya?" Kai menatap tajam pria depannya itu. Kesal kerana Suho mempermainkannya.

"Hahahahaha... aku ketahuan."

"Sialan! Kau benar-benar brengsek..." Kai hendak melangkah pergi tapi kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Suho mampu menghentikan kinergi otaknya.

"Kau tahu... Kyungsoo sangat bahagia dengan Chanyeol."

Kai mengertap rahangnya menahan amarah yang meluap-luap dan siap diledak tapi dia tidak tahu harus melampiaskan pada siapa.

"Aku pernah bilang Kai, jangan egois kerana itu akan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri tapi kau tetap degil. Sekarang, nikmatilah kecemburuanmu kerana Kyungsoo juga pernah merasakan apa yang kau pernah rasakan."

Skatmat.

Kai merasa sesak. Sangat sesak sampai tubuh atletis yang sangat dipuja para wanita serasa melembik dan merosot. Pandangannya kabur dan sedetik kemudian berubah gelap.

"Dasar pria aneh... Tidak padan dengan sikap brengseknya." Suho menopong tubuh Kai yang sudah tidak sedarkan diri dan menuntunnya ke sofa panjang yang tersedia di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah. Tidur yang indah Kai-ya~ Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud membuatmu begini tapi demi Kyungsoo, maafkan aku chingu."

*

*

*

*

*

"Baiklah... Kalau bukan kerana dia hyungku aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu lagi."

"Hei, jangan ngambek begitu... wajahmu berkali lipat cantik tahu tidak?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Ck! Gi mana kalau kau dekatan sama Kyungsoo, setelah itu kau malahan jatuh cinta padanya lagi?" Baekhyun menepis jemari Chanyeol yang bertengger indah di pipinya.

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Tidak. Namja itu semua sama saja suka-"

"Habis kau itu yeoja, gitu??" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak membalasnya.

"Lain kali, pikir dulu sebelum bicara. Aku mencintaimu dan kalau benar aku akan jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo lagi, kenapa harus saat rencana ini? Kenapa tidak sebelum-sebelum ini? Sebelum ini juga aku dekatan dengan Kyungsoo juga kan?" Chanyeol tidak berniat untuk membentak Baekhyun lagi-lagi berkaitan dengan Kyungsoo.

"T-tapi tetap aja perasaan itu bisa muncul semula dengan kedekatan kalian. Dan- aku takut kalau suatu saat nanti kau meninggalkanku."

Cup...

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Baekhieee~ Hanya percaya padaku." Chanyeol mengelus surai Baekhyun saat kepala Baekhyun menempel indah di dada telanjangnya.

"Huemm... Janji padaku kalau rencana ini tidak akan menyakitkan hyungku kerana aku tidak mahu Kyungsoo tersakiti." Gumam Baekhyun pelan. Sebenarnya dia tidak rela dengan rencana konyol ini tapi setelah dia mendengar cerita sebenar dari Chanyeol dia merasa lega walaupun tidak total.

"Tidak akan. Dengan rencana inilah, Kyungsoo akan bahagia jadi kau harus mendokong rencana ini."

"Gimana kalau Kyungsoo benaran mencintaimu, Chan? Aku takut kalau kau lebih memilihnya ketimbang aku, aku inikan kekanakan tidak seperti- hmmmptttt..."

Cup... Chanyeol memutuskan ciuman itu saat Baekhyun mengigit bibirnya tanda kesal dan Chanyeol yang kaget dengan tindakan Baekhyun reflek melepaskan ciumannya.

"Baekhyunnnn..." Chanyeol merengek kesal kerana Baekhyun dengan seenak jidatnya mengigit bibir plumnya.

"Berani sekali kau. Aku kesal padamu kerana seenak jidatmu memotong ucapanku." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol menjauh tapi Chanyeol menahan kepala Baekhyun agar tetap pada posisinya.

Kerana kekanakanmu itulah yang membuatkan aku makin mencintaimu. Dan, aku tahu sampai kapanpun Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah mencintaiku kerana dalam hatinya sudah dipenuhi dengan Kai. Aku tidak berharap apapun darinya kerana aku punya kau."

"Gombal~"

"Iya, aku memang gombal. Kau tidak perlu mempercayai semua ucapanku kerana aku mungkin akan mencintai Kyungsoo dan kemudian akh- akkhhhhh... sakit Baek~"

Baekhyun mencubit nipple Chanyeol cukup kencang sampai timbul kesan merah disekelilingnya. "Sial!"

"Baekhie, lepaskan... Sakitttt~" Chanyeol mencekat pergelangan tangan Baekhyun yang masih mencubit nipplenya tapi dia tidak berniat menariknya kerana kalau dia melakukannya maka nipplenya akan bertambah sakit.

"Kau mengucapkan sekali lagi maka kau tidak dapat melihat nipplemu ini lagi selepas ini!" Ancam Baekhyun dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Dan Chanyeol langsung mengangguk cepat. Rasa sakit yang mendera nipplenya membuatkan dia menyesali ucapannya barusan padahal dia berniat menggoda Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun sepertinya mengambil serius ucapannya.

"Ahhh..." Chanyeol mendesah lega saat jemari mugil milik Baekhyun tidak lagi menempel di nipplenya.

"Maafkan aku, Yeollie~ Aku kesal kau bikin lelucon tidak lucu tahu..." Baekhyun mengusap lembut nipple Chanyeol yang tampak memerah kerana cubitannya cukup kencang.

"Uh~ hentikan Baekh! Kau membuatku terseksa dalam waktu yang bersamaan."

"Huh? Maafkan aku, aku benaran tidak bermaksud menyakiti nipple mu ini... aku cuma kesal, Yeol." Ucap Baekhyun manja sambil menekan-nekan nipple Chanyeol dan Chanyeol yang mendapat pelakuan binal dari Baekhyun melotot kaget.

"Kau tidak mahu aku semakin kesalkann...?" Chanyeol mencuba berucap sedatar mungkin.

"Huemm..." Dengan anggukan polos, Baekhyun membalasnya. Dia menyesal membuat Chanyeol begini sedangkan dia tidak berniat sama sekali membuat nipple Chanyeol memerah sebegini tapi mau gimana Chanyeol membuatnya kesal.

"Hisap nippleku sekarang!" Perintah mutlak dari Chanyeol membuatkan Baekhyun langsung melongo menyedari kesalahan fatal yang telah diperbuatnya.

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun langsung menghentikan usapannya pada nipple Chanyeol dan dengan sepantasnya melarikan diri dari pria tinggi itu.

"Yah, Baekhyun... Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu semudah itu. Tunggu aku dikamar kerana kau tidak akan tidur sampai penisku tidur. Arggh, sial!" Dia mengacak surainya kasar. Penisnya sudah sangat tegang sekarang kerana Baekhyun menggodanya dan Baekhyun tanpa merasa berdosanya menlarikan diri begitu aja.

*

*

*

*

*

"Ughh... a-aku dimana?" Kai mengerjap matanya saat tersadar dari pingsan.

"Kai, kau sudah sadarkan diri?" Terlihat sosok Kyungsoo yang memasuki ruanga- tidak apartmennya dengan sebuah nampan kecil berisi semangkuk bubur dan air putih.

"Hmm... Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kai sudah menyandarkan punggungnya di headbed dan memerhati gerak geri Kyungsoo.

"Ck! Suho sialan itu menjebakku datang ke sini dan berakhir aku harus menguruskanmu." Jawab Kyungso dengan nada ketus.

Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo yang sibuk mengaduk bubur nasi dan meniupnya pelan. Kenapa pelakuannya sangat menggemaskan lagi-lagi saat dia melakukan sambil mengoceh tidak jelas. Dia jadi tersenyum sendirian.

"Nah, makan!" Kyungsoo menyodorkan suapan pertama ke depan mulut Kai tapi Kai tidak ikut membuka mulut malah dia semakin mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Jangan membuang-buang waktuku, Kim Jong Kai! Aku masih punya banyak kerja lain yang haru-"

"Aaaaaa..." Kai membuka mulutnya saat melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo. Dia tidak berniat membuat Kyungsoo kesal tapi dia suka melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo yang sangat menggemaskan.

Dan Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sikap Kai. Cukup membosankan sampai dia muak harus berurusan dengan pria ini.

Kyungsoo terlampau kesal sampai-sampai saat suapan ke lima, Kai tersedak.

PUK...PUK...PUK...

Kyungsoo menepuk punggung Kai dan mengelus lembut supaya bubur yang tersekat dikerongkongnya mengalir mulus.

"Makan pelan-pelan..."

"Kau menyuapku terlampau cepat, Kyung..." Dan Kyungsoo menatap tajam Kai.

"Hah... Gomawo, aku sudah baikan." Kai menahan tangan Kyungsoo yang mengelus punggungnya.

"Bisa aku tahu apa alasanmu bisa pingsan?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat acara menyuap pria itu selesai.

"Huem..." Kai menggaruk tengguknya tidak yakin dengan jawapan yang akan diberikan; hell tidak mungkin dia bilang kalau dia pingsan kerana mendengar mulut sialan Suho beritahu tentang Kyungsoo yang bahagia dengan huh...

"Gak papa kalau tidak mau menjawab, aku tidak mendesakmu." Kyungsoo sudah meletakkan mangkuk kosong ke dalam nampan dan ingin beranjak pergi tapi ditahan oleh tangan Kai.

"Kau benaran sedang berpacaran dengan Chanyeol?"

Kyungsoo terkejut sebenarnya dengan pertanyaan tersebut tapi dia menampilkan wajah sedatar mungkin. "Dan kaitannya denganmu?!"

"Aku hanya bertanya... Kenapa kau galak sekali sih?"

"Kenapa kalau kita bicara akan selalu berakhir bertengkar begini? Aku tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu, Kai."

"Baiklah... kali ini aku mengalah denganmu, Kyungsoo. Bilang padaku apa kau benaran pacaran dengan Chanyeol?" Kai bertanya tapi kali ini dengan nada sedikit melembut dari sebelumnya. Salahkan nada Kyungsoo yang membuatnya mendadak kesal.

"Kenapa kau masih sok-sok peduli padaku kalau pada dasarnya kau hanya mau menyakitiku...?"

"Aku hanya bertanya, Soo... Oh, aku-"

"Jangan sok-sok akrab denganku, Kim Jong In!" Kyungsoo membentak Kai dan sedetik kemudia dia sudah beranjak meninggalkan Kai yang masih mengerjap matanya bingung. Apa dia salah bicara lagi?

*

*

*

*

*

Sehun tahu dimana Luhan sekarang tapi hati kecilnya ciut untuk menemuinya atau sekadar memastikan pria itu dalam kondisi yang baik.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan... Aku janji setelah masalah Kyungsoo selesai, aku akan menemuimu. Aku tidak mau kau salah paham lagi." Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Ck!!! Lihat seperti Baekhyunku, dia sangat mengertiiii-"

Sehun menoleh dan mempamerkan tatapan 'sebaiknya kau diam brengsek sebelum aku menguburkan kau hidup-hidup di sini.' Dan Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya kasar kerana tatapan Sehun yang benar-benar mematikan.

"Mian." Cicit Chanyeol.

"Ada apa kau datang kemari?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada ketus.

"Bisa aku tanya sesuatu?"

Sehun tidak membalas. Baginya kenapa harus basa-basi, langsung aja ke intinya. Chanyeol yang tidak mendapat jawapan daripada Sehun mulai kesal.

"Hei, aku bicara denganmu!"

"Langsung aja Chan... Jangan membuatku tambah kesal."

"Apa kau pernah menyentuh Kyungsoo?"

Pertanyaan yang membuatkan seorang Oh Sehun tercegang. Soalan apakah itu? Kenapa rasanya seperti sebuah lelucon?

"Yah, Oh Sehun... Jawab jangan hanya diam begitu."

"Untuk apa aku menyentuhnya sedangkan aku punya Luhan." Sehun membalasnya dengan nada sinis.

"Benar kau tidak pernah menyentuhnya? Mungkin saat itu kau mabuk atau-"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya?" Sehun menyela ucapan Chanyeol dengan pertanyaan baru.

"Saja."

"Ok, sekarang kau bisa pergi!" Kesabaran Sehun benar-benar sudah habis. Membuang-buang waktunya saja melayan tiang listrik ini.

"Aku akan pergi... Da~" Setelahnya, sosok Chanyeol langsung lenyap dari pandangannya.

 _'Apa dia mulai tidak waras?'_

*

*

*

*

*

"Pulanglah!" Nadanya selalu terdengar seperti perintah dan Kyungsoo tidak suka diperintah.

"Aku akan pulang!" Kyungsoo membanting koran yang sedang dibacanya ke meja kecil didepannya.

"Maaf, aku tidak berniat membentakmu. Sungguh!" Ucap Kai saat menyedari kesalahannya.

"Tidak perlu. Aku memang akan pulang tanpa kau perintahkan pun. Semoga cepat sembuh!" Kyungsoo sudah beranjak bangkit dari sofa tapi kenapa Kai suka sekali menahannya?

"Kau masih belum menjawab soalanku... Apa kau s-"

"Iya! Aku sangat bahagia dengan Chanyeol saat ini. Puas?!! Jadi aku mohon, jangan tanyakan lagi. Apa kau berniat merosakkan kebahagiaanku?" Emosi Kyungsoo meluap-luap. Kenapa Kai selalu saja membuatnya marah.

"Oh... O-ok." Hanya itu balasan Kai. Tangannya yang masih menahan lengan Kyungsoo merosot perlahan-lahan. Ada secuit rasa sesak di ulu hatinya dan sepertinya dia akan pingsan untuk kali yang kedua tapi dia tidak mahu terlihat lemah di depan Kyungsoo.

Dan Kyungsoo memerhati dengan seksama perubahan wajah Kai sedari tadi tapi dia tidak mahu mengambil kesimpulan bahawa rencana berhasil. "Aku permisi."

Dan tubuh Kai benar-benar ambruk setelah sosok Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya.

 _'Aku mencintaimu, Kyungsoo.'_ Hanya hatinya sahaja yang mengetahui kerana jujur dia masih sangat egois.

*

*

*

*

*

 **TBC...**

Maaf kalau alurnya sedikit berantakan. Aku mahu fokus ke moment Kaisoonya tapi belum bisa. Mungkin Chanbaek dulu kerana mereka sepertinya sedang bahagia. Aku tidak akan merenggut kebahagiaan mereka, jangan khawatir. kekekeke...

Aku tidak berniat membuat critanya kyak sinetron tapi aku gak thu... aku suka melihat Kai tersiksa.

Ok, mind to reviewww...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **I Need You** (Kau Milikku Selamanya Sequel)

by: kaisooxoxo

Cast: Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, Suho, Baekhyun.

Rated: M

Warning: Typo's, Yaoi, BoysLove, Alur berantakan, Crackpair, Chansoo Area.

 **ENJOY!!!**

*

*

*

*

*

 **Flashback on**

"Kai-ya~" Suara manja seseorang memasuki indera pendengaran Kyungsoo dan dia langsung menoleh.

"Irene?"

"Kyungsoo? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Irene tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Kai tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Ah- Kai tadi pingsan dan a-aku yang membawanya ke sini. Kenapa kau datang ke sini?" Kyungsoo membalas agak gementar. Untuk alasan apa dia tidak tahu.

"Bertemu dengan mantan suamiku. Dia pingsan?!" Irene mendekati kasur yang menempatkan Kai yang terbaring lemah disana dan Kyungsoo hanya memerhati dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Terlihat dengan jelas Irene menyentuh pipi Kai dan menepuk pelan menyadarkan pria itu tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil.

"Ck! Apa hubungan kalian?"

"Mwo?! Tidak ada. Dia bosku..."

"Jeomgmal? Aku tidak tahu kalau dia sangat suka membawa pria ke dalam apartmentnya." Ucap Irene dengan nada sinis.

Kyungsoo mengertap rahangnya keras. Kenapa sepertinya dia tidak mengenal sosok didepannya ini. Sangat berbeda dengan Irene yang dikenalinya saat di kantor.

"Kau mau tahu alasan kenapa aku meminta cerai dari Kai? Kerana dia suka liburan dan dia sangat kehausan seks. Sayangnya aku tidak bisa memuaskannya." Irene mengubah nada suaranya manjadi sayu dan meminta simpati dari Kyungsoo.

"Oh. Aku tidak perduli. Bukan urusanku." Kyungsoo membalas datar ucapan Irene.

"SUDAH JELASLAH ADA KAITAN DENGANMU BRENGSEK! KAU MEMBUATNYA MENCERAIKANKU..." Irene menjambak rambut Kyungsoo cukup kencang tidak perduli Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan.

"Auhhh... Irene, sakit! Lepaskan aku AHHH..." Kyungsoo benar-benar berteriak bahkan air matanya hampir lolos kerana saking sakitnya.

"Diam brengsek. Dasar jalang murahan tidak sadar diri. Aku memberimu satu pilihan... Jauhkan diri kotormu itu dari Kai atau hidup Baekhyun berakhir. Adikmu sangat manis. Aku mengincarnya sudah cukup lama dan aku sedikit menyukai sifat manjanya. Dia sangat menyukaiku, Kyungsoo." Irene membisikkan setiap kalimat dengan tatapan meremehkan sementara tangannya masih tetap menjambak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Jangan ganggu adikku..."

"Noona, aku tidak tahu kau sangat baik... Aku tidak menyangka Kyungsoo punya teman ofis yang cantik seperti dirimu." Irene melakonkan balik watak Baekhyun yang sangat menjengkelkan baginya.

"Kapan Baekhyun menemu- AAAHHH...!"

Irene kembali menjambak rambut Kyungsoo. Salahkan dirinya yang membelakangi Irene dan tidak bisa menghentikan tindakan Irene.

"Brengsek! Menjijikan! Jalang! Pelacur! Murahan! Perosak hubungan orang! Nafsu binata-"

"HEN-TIKAN... HIKSSS!!" Kyungsoo berteriak dengan isakan yang tidak bisa ditahan. Sakit... Itulah apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan saat ini. Dia tidak perduli rambutnya yang dijambak tapi hatinya benar-benar sakit saat setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Irene.

"Apa? Hentikan?! Tidak bisa, sekali jalang akan tetap jalang. Dan kau meminta aku berhenti memanggilmu jalang? Kau pikir aku punya perkataan yang lebih baik untukmu, slut?" Irene menekan perkataan slut di akhir ayatnya.

"Hiks... Aku mencintai Chanyeol, lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo membentaknya dan Irene yang mendapat bentakan dari pria mugil itu kembali mengacak rambut itu sehingga kepala Kyungsoo terdorong ke belakang dan wajah berubah merah.

"Dengar jalang murahan... Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan Kai kerana dia hanya milikku!"

"Aku tidak ingin pun dengan mantan suamimu itu, brengsek! Sekarang lepaskan aku sebelum aku- ssshhhhh..." Kyungsoo berdesis kembali merasa perih di kepalanya kerana tarikan Irene. Apa dia hanya bisa menarik rambut saja? Dasar wanita lembik...

"Ingat ucapanku, Kyungsoo-sshi!" Irene melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari apartment Kai dengan wajah datarnya sementara Kyungsoo meringis mengusap kepalanya perih.

"Aku juga tidak ingin dengannya..." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan nada sinis.

 **Flashback off**

*

*

*

*

*

"Aku mencintaimu..." Chanyeol berbisik lembut tepat ditelinga Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Aku tidak mencintaimu... tapi-"

"Tiada apa... Aku tahu, Soo." Chanyeol menjilat daun telinga Kyungsoo.

"Uh~ Chan..."

Kyungsoo mencuba mendorong Chanyeol tapi tenaganya kalah telak dengan tenaga Chanyeol.

"Lepaskan aku, Chan...!" Punggung Kyungsoo membentur dinding dingin saat Chanyeol semakin mengukungnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan melepaskanmu tapi kau harus jujur denganku..."

"Men-jauh dariku dulu, lalu aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu." Ujar Kyungsoo sedikit gugup kerana wajah Chanyeol sangat dekat dengannya.

"Aku tahu pertanyaanku ini aneh tapi kau tetap harus menjawabnya."

Dan Kyungsoo memasang wajah penasaran. Dirinya sudah sedikit menjauh daripada Chanyeol dan dia dengan senang hati bisa bernafas lega.

"Apa kau pernah disentuh orang lain selain daripada Kai?" Chayeol menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo melihat ekspresi yang akan ditampilkan oleh pria mugil itu.

"Huh?! Ke-kenapa?" Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Kepalanya sudah menunduk dan jemarinya meramas tepian seluarnya hingga jemarinya memutih.

"Aku hanya bertanya... Kau tidak usah khawatir kera-"

"Kau orang terakhir yang menyentuhku, Chan... setelahnya a-aku tidak pernah melakukan dengan siapapun." Kyungsoo lebih kepada bergumam sendirian kerana suaranya sangat pelan tapi cukup kuat untuk didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"M-mwo?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang dibuat terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka Kyungsoo benar-benar menjaga tubuhnya daripada orang lain setelah hampir beberapa bulan mereka melakukannya.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa melupakan Kai... a-aku hikss..." Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya.

"Shhh... gwaenchana! Aku tidak pernah memaksamu, sayang..." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo menolak perlakuan Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kita lakukan ini salah dan aku tidak bisa teruskan. Baekhyun membutuhkanmu."

"Kau selalu memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirimu sendiri."

"Dia bukan orang lain dia adikku juga, Chan." Bentak Kyungsoo.

"Siapapun itu kau seharusnya mengutamakan dirimu dulu sebelum siapapun." Chanyeol lebih kepada

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menyesal mengenal seorang Kai. Dia hanya parasit yang hanya mempermainkan perasaanku. Kau tahu, kalau dulu aku tidak pernah perduli padanya, mungkin aku sudah bahagia dengan Sehun saat ini. Sehun bakalan jadi tunanganku dan aku pasti sudah menikahinya. Tapi, namja sialan itu merosakkan segalanya. Dia membuatku nyaris gila dan dulu aku jalang paling murah. Dalam kepalaku, aku bersumpah bahawa aku tidak perduli dia menganggapku apa asalkan dia aku tetap disampingnya. Aku bodoh dan sekarang aku capek mempertahankan perasaanku. Seharusnya dari dulu lagi aku meng- hmpptt..."

Chanyeol menghentikan omongan kosong Kyungsoo dengan cara mencium bibirnya. Cukup lama sampaikan Kyungsoo ikut terbuai dalam pagutan hangat dan menuntun dari Chanyeol. Entah siapa yang memulainya, mereka terlihat saling membelit dan berbagi saliva. Rasanya terlampau nikmat dan sulit untuk dilepaskan.

Plop... Sampai Chanyeol yang menghentikannya, memberi waktu Kyungsoo mengais sebanyak mungkin oksigen masuk kedalam peparunya.

Usai Kyungsoo terlihat sedikit tenang, Chanyeol kembali menabrakkan bibirnya ke bibir Kyungsoo tapi kali ini, hanya kecupan sedetik sebelum dia menurunkan ciuman ke leher jenjang Kyungsoo yang mulus tanpa sebarang tanda.

Mengecup...

Menjilat...

Mengigit...

Dan Kyungsoo tidak menolak perlakuan Chanyeol barusan. Membiarkan lehernya dijamah oleh Chanyeol yang sialnya adalan pacar adiknya. Malah, Kyungsoo tidak segan-segan mendesah nyaring saat Chanyeol mengigit kencang lehernya.

"Ahhh~ ssshhhhh... Chan...yeol~"

Slurp...

Chanyeol menjilati darah segar yang mengalir dari bekas gigitannya dan kemudian mengecupnya berulang kali.

"Asshhh... Chanyeollllhhh... Hentikan!" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya menikmati bibir Chanyeol yang bermain-main di lehernya. Raut wajahnya tidak sesuai dengan ucapannya.

Cup... Chanyeol menghentikan bibirnya dari terus melumat leher Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak mulus itu. Memandangi karyanya dan dia yakin kesan ungu itu tidak akan menghilang dalam jangka masa yang singkat. Mungkin seminggu, atau lebih... Wah, bekasnya sangat dalam dan terlihat perih, malah ada darah yang masih mengalir dari beberapa bekas gigitannya.

"Chan... kenapa berhenti?" Cicit Kyungsoo.

"Kau lucu baby~" Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung Kyungsoo sebelum dia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyebalkan..." Kyungsoo menunduk dan saat dia menggerakkan kepalanya, rasa nyeri menghentam lehernya dan dia meringis.

"Sini." Chanyeol menepuk pahanya mengarahkan Kyungsoo menduduki pahanya dan Kyungsoo dengan patuhnya mengikutinya.

"Begini?" Tanya Kyungsoo imut sambil matanya dibuat membulat sempurna.

"Menghadap kepadaku chagiya~"

Kyungsoo kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke Chanyeol. Dengan posisi seperti ini, Chanyeol dapat menatap wajah Kyungsoo dan dalam waktu yang bersamaan membangkitkan gairah masing-masing kerana penisnya dan penis Kyungsoo bertubrukan.

"Wajahmu cantik." Chanyeol memuji wajah Kyungsoo sambil tangannya menyelusuri lekuk wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga tampan."

"Benaran? Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak bisa mencintaiku?" Chanyeol menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo yang sedikit membengkak kerana ciuman panas beberapa minit yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menunduk dan dia mengigit erat bibirnya sehingga cairan merah pekat merembes keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hei, hentikan! Kau membuat bibirmu terluka..." Chanyeol menaikkan dagu Kyungsoo dan jemarinya mengusap bibir Kyungsoo lembut menyuruhnya berhenti melukakan bibirnya sendiri.

"Maaf. Kau membuatku terlihat sangat kejam... Kau yang gampang jatuh cinta pada- hmmmpttt... cplakkk... cplaaak..."

Chanyeol memagut bibir Kyungsoo keras dan terkesan sangat kasar. Chanyeol benci mengingat saat Kai memperlakukan Kyungsoo layaknya jalang murahan, diinjak harga dirinya tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah membalas ucapannya, membiarkan Kai melakukan semaunya kerana apa yang Kyungsoo pedulikan ialah dia sentiasa disamping Kai.

Tidak lama, Chanyeol melepaskan pagutannya dan mengesat lelehan liur di sudut bibir Kyungsoo. "Kau bodoh atau apa sih? Jelas-jelas aku masih mencintaimu dan kau dengan seenaknya mempermainkan perasaa- uhhh... shhh~"

"Bagaimana? Nikmat?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kau bergerak sekali lagi, aku akan menghujam lubangmu dengan penisssshhhhhh... shitttt!!!"

"Ops, aku bergerak, apa kau akan menghujam lubangku dengan penismu ini?" Kyungsoo mengusap gelembung besar di selangkangan Chanyeol dan jangan lupakan tatapan bitchnya yang mengundang gejolak birahi Chanyeol.

"Kau menggodaku, Kyungsoo~" Nadanya terdengar sangat serak dan terseksa.

"Anniyo~" Kyungsoo menggeleng kepalanya lucu. Kenapa wajahnya sangat polos?

Chanyeol menarik tubuh Kyungsoo mendekat dan berbisik lembut. "Soo, berhenti menggodaku... Kau membuatku semakin terangsang tahu gak?"

"Kenapa tidak kau lanjutin? Penismu pasti sakit sekali kerana ereksi. Aku akan membantumu."

"Tidak tidak! Aku akan menguruskannya sendiri. Sebaiknya kau turun supaya aku tidak semakin terseksa." Chanyeol akan mendorong Kyungsoo tapi Kyungsoo terlebih dulu melilitkan kakinya dipinggang ramping Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak tergoda denganku?" Kyungsoo bertanya sayu. Dagunya ditopong di pundak kanan Kyungsoo sambil jemarinya membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat tergoda denganmu makanya aku menyuruhmu berhenti. Tidak mungkin ini akan berakhir mulus."

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak dilanjutkan? Aku disini sangat terseksa." Kyungsoo mengelus dada telanjang Chanyeol.

Sret... Bruk...

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mugil Kyungsoo dan melemparkannya kasar di atas katil.

"Kau mencabarku, Kyungsoo..."

Sekarang Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol masing-masing bertelanjang bulat dan nafsu yang membuncah.

"Kita menyelesaikan secepatnya. Arra~"

Kyungsoo pasrah saat seluruh tubuhnya disentuh. Dia dengan senang hati mendesahkan nama Chanyeol saat tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kasar berlawanan arah dengan sodokan penis Chanyeol di hole sempitnya.

"Aahhh... Chanhhh... deeper~ ahh ahh uhh... aahhh... fasterrhhh~"

"Sshhhh... sem...pittt~ uhhh..." Hentakan demi hentakan dalam tempo yang sangat cepat dan akurat membuatkan tubuh Kyungsoo mengelinjang hebat.

"Channnhhh... A-aku ham.. ahhh pirr... aahh ahh ahhh..."

"Bersama chagiyahhh..."

Crott...crott...crott...

Sperma Chanyeol meluber di dalam hole Kyungsoo dan sperma Kyungsoo mengotori perut mereka.

"Haaaahhhh..." Chanyeol mengerang nikmat pasca klimaksnya. Tubuhnya hampir ambruk diatas tubuh Kyungsoo tapi dia dengan pantas menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping Kyungsoo.

"Ahh..." Kyungsoo meringis saat penis Chanyeol ditarik keluar dari holenya. Cairan bening lolos dari mata bulatnya kerana rasa perih yang menghentam holenya.

"Shh... mianhae, aku tidak berniat membua-"

Cup...

"Aku capek~" Kyungsoo merengek manja sambil jemarinya meremas dada tegap Chanyeol.

"Tidurlah..." Chanyeol mendakap tubuh mugil Kyungsoo supaya semakin tenggelam di dalam tubuhnya membagi kehangatan.

Tidak sampai beberapa saat, Kyungsoo sudah pun terlelap indah dengan suara dengkuran halus di bibirnya. Chanyeol tersenyum singkat sebelum dia ikut tertidur.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kyungsoo, ke ruanganku sebentar." Suara dingin di sebalik corong telipon menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunan panjangnya.

Clek... Pintu ruangannya terbuka menampilkan Kyungsoo dengan senyum tipisnya. Wait, ada yang aneh dengan cara jalan Kyungsoo.

"Duduklah..." Kai mempersilakan Kyungsoo untuk ikut duduk di hadapannya dan Kyungsoo hanya patuh mengikut arahannya.

"Sssh..." Desisan halus yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo membuatkan Kai menatapnya heran.

"Gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo mengertap giginya menahan nyeri di tubuh bawahnya. Dia memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan anggukan pelan di hadapan pria tan itu.

"Mian saat itu aku lancang." Cicit Kai pelan. Rasa bersalah menyeruap dalam dirinya sampai dia menyisirkan egonya.

"Kau memohon maaf kepadaku?" Dia bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Iya Kyungsoo, maafkan aku..." Dia menunduk.

"Kau tahu Kai, sebesar apapun kesalahanmu, aku tidak akan pernah bisa marah padamu." Kyungsoo tersenyum miris menyedari kebodohan dirinya yang dengan gampang memaafkan pria brengsek sepertinya.

"Hahaha, jeongmal?" Matanya berbinar mendengar penuturan Kyungsoo barusan dan wajahnya nampak sangat gembira.

"Tentu saja tidak. Ck! Kau masih berharap aku pria yang sama? Kyungsoo itu telah lama MATI!"

Kai mengenggam erat jemarinya menahan amarahnya. Sangat pantang saat seseorang mempermainkan hati baiknya. Senyum dibibirnya terganti dengan gertakan gigi dan tatapan tajam.

"Kenapa kau mempermainkanku?" Pertanyaannya yang membuatkan Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil dengan nada sinisnya.

"Kau lucu, Jongin... Terlihat matang tapi kenyataannya ckckck! Brengsek! Kekanakan! Dan what? Aku mempermainkanmu? Sadarlah, seorang Kyungsoo sudah lama mati kerana KAU! Kalau kau dulu memperlakukanku dengan sedikit baik, aku tidak akan begini. Aku tidak akan mempermainkanmu sebagaimana kau mempermainkanku dulu."

"Pasti kau sangat membenciku, iya kan?" Tanya Kai pelan. Matanya menatap Kyungsoo redup penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak juga sih! Kau mengenalku bahawa dunia ini tidak sebahagia yang kau impikan, tidak semewah yang kau dambakan dan aku juga merasa bagaimana bisa bertahan hidup dari manusia keji seperti dirimu." Kyungsoo mengulum senyum mirisnya dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Kyungsoo, hentikan! Berhenti menyiksaku, aku ti-"

"Aku tidak menyiksamu... Kau hanya terseksa dengan kesalahan silammu. KAU CUMA MERASA BERSALAH, MAKANYA KAU MENCUBA MEMBETULKANNYA KEMBALI... DENGAN MEMBICARAKAN OMONGAN KOSONG PADAKU, MEMBUATKAN AKU MEMAAFKAN SEMUA KESALAHANMU LALU KAU AKAN PERGI. PERGI TANPA BEBAN APAPUN. SIALAN, AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN PERKARA ITU TERJADI." Kyungsoo teriak kencang sampai urat-urat di lehernya terlihat jelas.

"Siapa yang menyentuhmu?"

"Ck! Bukan urusanmu..." Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya ke samping mengelak tatapan nyalang dari Kai.

"BRENGSEK!" Kai mengumpat kasar ssbelum dia beranjak dan memposisikan dirinya tepat dihadapan Kyungsoo. Membungkukkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Kyungsoo yang masih duduk.

"BILANG PADAKU SIAPA YANG BRRANI-BERANINYA MENYENTUHMU!" Ucap Kai

penuh penekanan sementara tangannya sudah mencengram erat kerah baju Kyungsoo sehingga kedutan bercetak disitu.

"Kai-" Cicit Kyungsoo pelan. Tangan mugilnya mengenggam tangan Kai yang memegang kerah bajunya menyuruhnya melepaskan.

"Ck!" Kai mengangkat tubuh mugil Kyungsoo dengan cara mencekik leher Kyungsoo dan menghempaskannya di sofa kosong sebelah kiri meja kerjanya.

"AHHH..." Perih yang menghentam sekujur tubuhnya membuatkan dia tidak bisa menahan cairan bening keluar dari mata bulatnya. Kenapa Kai selalu memperlakukannya begini? Apa tidak ada secuit rasa kasihan padanya?

"Berhenti menjadi cengeng brengsek!" Kai berteriak sambil tangannya mengepal erat.

"LAKUKAN KALAU KAU BERPIKIR INI BISA MEMBUATMU PUAS!" Tantang Kyungsoo nyaring. Dia sudah tidak perduli lagi apa yang terjadi setelahnya, yang penting dia puas bisa meneriaki Kai.

"KAU BENAR-BENAR MENCABARKU, JALANG MURAHAN!" Kai mencekik Kyungsoo kencang sampai mukanya memerah, tapi Kyungsoo hanya mempamerkan senyum mirisnya. Tatapan matanya mengatakan 'lakukan lebih lagi sampai aku mati. Aku tidak perduli.'

Dan diwaktu yang bersamaan, Kai semakin terselut emosi kerana tatapan miris Kyungsoo barusan. Tangannya semakin menekan kencang leher Kyungsoo sehingga pada detik berikutnya, mata Kyungsoo terpejam perlahan-lahan dan tangannya terkulai lemah disamping sofa.

"Ck!" Kai melepaskan cekikannya dan berjalan mundur beberapa langkah melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tampak 'tenang' disana. Kesan cekikan jelas terlihat dilehernya. Ok, apa yang kau lakukan Kai.

"Harrrgghhh!" Kai mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Dia selalu tidak bisa mengawal emosinya lagi-lagi kalau Kyungsoo menantangnya.

"Andwaee... Kau tidak bisa mati Kyungsoo, aku membutuhkanmu..." Kai mulai tidak waras, dia mendakap Kyungsoo dan menatap gusar wajah pucat Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Suaranya bergetar dan sumpah dia tidak dapat berfikir yang benar.

"Suho... suho..." dia bergumam sambil kakinya melangkah mengambil ponselnya dan mendial asal nombor Suho.

"Suho... Kyungsoo- a-aku mencekiknya dan di...dia pingsan ahh, bagaimana kalau dia ma-"

"KYUNGSOO?! KENAPA DENGAN KYUNGSOO? AH, SIALAN KAU."

Tit...

Tit...

Tit...

Sambungan terputus.

"-ti." Oh, dia salah menekan nombor. Ah, bagaimana ni...

SRET... BRAK...

"AHH, SIALAN KAU BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol mendekati Kai dan menumbuk telak wajahnya sebelum dia menuju ke sosok Kyungsoo dan mengendongnya pergi dari situ.

"Yah, Chanyeol, kau brengsek!" Kai berteriak frustrasi.

BLAM...

Pintu ruangan ditutup kencang Chanyeol menyisakkan Kai keseorangan diruangannya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kyungie~" Chanyeol menepuk lembut pipi gembil Kyungsoo menyadarkan pria itu daripada pingsannya.

Tidak ada pergerakan daripada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol semakin cemas.

"Jebal chagiya..." Chanyeol berbisik lembut ditelinga Kyungsoo berharap Kyungsoo mendengarkannya sambil jemarinya mengelus jemari Kyungsoo.

"Uh~" desisan pelan keluar daripada bibir mugil Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol mendengarnya.

"Chagiya~ kau sedar?" Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang. Tangannya tidak terlepas barang sedetikpun dari jemari pucat Kyungsoo memberi kehangatan.

"Urm... tenggorokan ku sakit." Ujar Kyungsoo dengan suara seraknya. Tangan sebelahnya memegang lehernya yang masih terasa perih.

"Tunggu disini, aku akan menggambilkanmu air." Chanyeol langsung meleset hilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo dalam kedipan mata.

"Baiklah, aku mulai mencintaimu, Chanyeol." Gumam Kyungsoo pelan. Perlahan tapi pasti, dia yakin dia mulai selesa berdekatan dengan Chanyeol dan perasaan itu perlahan tumbuh.

Prangg...

"Chan..."

*

*

*

*

*

 **Tbc...**

 **Maaf moment Chansoo kelebihan... aku jengah juga sih sebenarnya, kapan Kaisoo bakal bersatu? Aku juga gak tahu... kekeke, smoga aja kerana Kyungsoo sepertinya benci bangat sama Kai, apa Kai masih punya harapan atau gak, spertinya gak sih.**

 **Thanks kepada yg udah ngefav dn ngefollow ff ini... Ini semacam motivasi utkku nyambung. Kalau bisa, comment juga ya.**

 **Semoga jumpa di chap selanjutnya... Da~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Apa aku harus melihatnya?" Kai berperang dengan dirinya. Hati manusianya menyerunya supaya dia menjenguk Kyungsoo tapi hati iblisnya menyuruhnya mengabaikannya.

"AAHHHH!! DIAM KAU..." Kai mulai tidak waras kerana meneriaki dirinya sendiri. Dia benci mendengar suara-suara kecil di otaknya.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak teriak-teriak Kim Jongin?!" Ucap Irene ketus dengan sikap Kai sejak kebelakangan ini. Dan sialnya dia tahu ini semua ulah pria kecil sialan yang menganggu hubungannya dengan Kai, Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?"

"Sejak kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri apa kau perlu ke rumah Kyungsoo." Jawab Irene dengan nada sinis.

"Hah... aku benar-benar buntu. Irene, bantu aku jebal, Kyungsoo membenciku da-dan aku tidak tahu gimana mau membuatnya kembali mencintaiku." Nadanya sangat lemah dan tersirat keputus asaan.

"Kau gila Kai... Apa kerana pria murahan itu kau berubah begini huh?" Irene memandang Kai jijik kerana Kai benar-benar menjijikkan baginya. Meracau tidak jelas pada seorang yeoja yang jelas-jelas mencintainya.

"Irene, dia tidak murahan! Berhenti memanggilnya dengan sebutan-"

"Puffftt... Oh, maaf baru aku tahu hanya dirimu aja yang bisa memanggilnya murahan. Opps, jinjja mianhae." Irene benar-benar menyindir Kai dengan wajah datarnya.

"Aku capek... dan aku mau sendiri, keluarlah."

Irene melongo mendengar penuturan Kai barusan. "Kamu tidak meneriakiku?"

"Tidak. Keluarlah, aku mau sendirian." Kai memutar kerusinya menghadap dinding lalu memejamkan matanya erat menenangkan dirinya.

"Aaa... Arraseo! Semoga kau sedikit membaik."

Siluet Irene lenyap daripada ruangan Kai. Membiarkan ruangan itu sepi tanpa pergerakan apapun.

Lama Kai terdiam sampai pintu ruangannya ditabrak kencang seseorang. Kai langsung menoleh ke punca suara.

"Kai hyung..." Suaranya bergetar dan nafasnya pendek-pendek.

"Baekhyun." Cicit Kai pelan. Perasaan bersalahnya makin besar saat melihat air mata merembes dari pipi mulus pria pendek itu.

"Kyungsoo... Mana Kyungsoo?"

"D-dia bersama Chanyeol." Kai cuba mengabaikan tatapan Baekhyun, seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa yang berlaku tapi, mungkin dia masih punya sedikit sisi baiknya.

"Hurm, sudah kuduga... Seharian tanpa khabar darinya." Nadanya dibuat sedatar mungkin walau Kai tahu dia kecewa.

"Kau tahu... dia hyungku dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku berharap dia bahagia, sangat berharap. Tapi kau tahu, dia manusia paling bodoh yang pernah kutemui dan kumiliki."

"Kau tahu kenapa?" Baekhyun bertanya dan dibalas oleh gelengan lemah Kai.

"Kerana dia bodoh mencintaimu, Kim Jong Kai! Ahh, mungkin dulu atau bahkan sekarang aku tidak yakin dia masih bisa melupakanmu."

Deg...

Kai merasa sedikit lega dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Seharusnya dia tidak dengan mudah mempercayai omongan Baekhyun itu tapi dia merasa masih punya sedikit kesempatan untuk kembali mengambil hati Kyungsoo.

"Jebal aku mohon padamu... kalau kau benaran mencintai Kyungsoo, buang egomu, bersikap lembutlah padanya dan perlakukannya selayaknya kerana aku kenal Kyungsoo sangat jelas. Dia butuh seseorang yang bisa memberinya sepenuh kasih sayang dan belaian."

"Aku masih punya harapan?" Dan Baekhyun mengangguk yakin.

Perlahan Baekhyun mendekati Kai,dan menepuk kencang pundak Kai menyematinya."Kau masih punya harapan, Kai hyung. Hanya buang ego dan darjat tinggimu itu, arraseo?"

"Baek... terima kasih-" Kai memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan mengulum sebuah senyuman.

"-dan maafkan aku. Mungkin sekarang aku sadar tidak semua yang aku inginkan bisa aku dapatkan dengan uang. Aku egois dan angkuh dengan semua yang kumiliki. Kau tahu Baek, Kyungsoo banyak mengajarku... dan aku manusia paling bodoh pernah membuang cintanya dulu." Matanya berair dan siap ditumpahkan tapi dengan cepat Kai menyekanya mengelak dari terlihat oleh Baekhyun.

"Masih tidak terlambat hyung."

"Gomawo Baekhyun-ah... Aku baru sadar kalau aku sangat mencintainya."

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari memeluk Kai. "Aku cuma berharap yang terbaik buat Kyungsoo, itu aja. Usahakan sebaikmu, Kai hyung. Aku pulang dulu."

Tanpa mendapat anggukan daripada Kai, Baekhyun sudah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Aku masih punya kesempatan... Hanya saja, kawal emosimu, Kim Jongin." Kai menyemati dirinya sendiri tanpa disedari ada sepasang mata yang memandang jijik padanya dengan sebuah kamera ditangannya.

"Gotcha..."

*

*

*

*

*

"K-kau mencintaiku?"

Deg...

"Chan-"

"Kyungsoo-ya~" Chanyeol mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih bersandar pada headbed itu.

Kyungsoo kegelaban, mencari sesuatu untuk mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya asal tidak pada Chanyeol.

"Kyungie~ katakan padaku apa benar apa yang kudengar barusan?" Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo intens mencari kepastian dari gumaman Kyungsoo yang terdengar jelas ditelinga yodanya.

"T-tunggu... Kau salah paham. A-aku cuma merasa selesa berada disampingmu, i-itu aja." Ucap Kyungsoo terbata- bata dengan wajah yang ditunduk.

"Aaaa~"

"Mianhae." Kyungsoo berbisik pelan dan Chanyeol tidak mendengarnya.

"Kau membuatku terbang untuk sesaat dan kemudian kau mematahkan sayapku, lalu aku jatuh dan merasa sakit untuk jangka masa yang lama." Chanyeol meringis merasa perih di dadanya.

"Berhenti mengasihaniku, Channie~ Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan dari dirimu. Dan satu lagi, mungkin... MUNGKIN sedikit perasaan cinta aku ini muncul untuk dirimu, Chanyeol ta-tapi aku tahu kalau aku egois, perasaan Baekhyun mau campak dimana? Aku tahu benar, Baekhyun sangat mencintaimu. Tidak mungkin aku brengsek merampas pacar adikku sendiri." Kyungsoo membalasnya penuh penekanan.

"Kau harus tahu, Kyungie... Perasaanku padamu sangat besar bahkan melebihi perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Itu kenyataannya! Kau harus terima, lagipula Baekhyun merestui hubungan kita kalau kau benaran mencintaiku. Jebal, jadilah pacarku, Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mengenggam erat jemari Kyungsoo memohon padanya dan tatapannya penuh berharap.

Sret... Kyungsoo menarik jemarinya dari digenggam terus Chanyeol. "Berhenti mempermainkan perasaan Baekhyun!"

Cup...

"Maaf, lupakan ucapanku barusan arraseo~ Aku tidak berniat membuatmu kesal begini."

"Airku mana? Tenggorokanku perih tahu gak? Lagi-lagi setelah bertekak denganmu." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu membuat mimik muka mengambek.

"Aku ambil lagi ya, tunggu aku dan berhenti mengucap yang aneh."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum siluet Chanyeol kembali lenyap dari pandangannya.

*

*

*

*

*

"BRENGSEKK!!!" Baekhyun menghempas segala macam benda yang dapat digapainya.

"A-AKU MEMBENCIMU BAEKHYUN... KAU BRENGSEK, SIALAN, PABOOO!!" Baaekhyun meracau sendirian. Hatinya sangat perih saat tiap ayat yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol masuk ke gegendang telinganya.

"Kau harus tahu, Kyungie... Perasaanku padamu sangat besar bahkan melebihi perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Itu kenyataannya!"

"Hiksss... pabo kau, hikss Baekhyun."

"Kau harus terima, lagipula Baekhyun merestui hubungan kita kalau kau benaran mencintaiku."

"Hiks..." Baekhyun meremat kemejanya kencang.

"Jebal, jadilah pacarku, Kyungsoo"

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol hikss, kau menyakitiku."

Baekhyun menyesal, sangat menyesal saat hati kecilnya mendesaknya supaya mendatangi apartment Kyungsoo dan alih-alih berakhir mendengar pengakuan dari Chanyeol yang menyakitkannya.

"A-apa ini hikss... yang Luhan rasakan?"

"Chanyeol, kau tidak benaran mencintaiku... Sakit hiks... Yeollie~ sakit..." Baekhyun merintih saat dadanya sesak. Wajahnya berantakan dengan ceceran air matanya di pipinya. Bibir melengkungnya berdarah kerana gigitan kencangnya menahan perih didadanya.

Setelah beberapa jam Baekhyun meracau sendirian, dia tertidur di atas lantai dingin dengan kondisi kamarnya yang benar-benar berantakan. Pecahan-pecahan cermin kaca bertaburan di lantai dan ada sebahagian di bawah tubuh Baekhyun. Malah, ada yang mencalari tubuh mulusnya sehingga berdarah tapi dia tidak perduli rasa sakit itu tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dihatinya.

*

*

*

*

*

"Kyunggie~ ada surat untukmu." Chanyeol meyodorkan sebuah sampul kecil kepada Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton teve.

"Terima kasih..."

Kyungsoo mengambil surat tersebut lalu membolak- balikkan surat itu melihat pengirim surat itu namun nihil. Amplop putih tanpa satu tulisan yang terpamer disitu membuatnya sedikit heran.

"Apa kau yakin ini buatku?"

"Cuba dibuka aja dulu. Mungkin di dalamnya ditulis apa-apa." Chanyeol memberi saran dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Sret...

Kyungsoo merobek sampul surat itu dan matanya membulat, tangannya gementaran, hatinya perih tapi ekspresinya cuba dibuat sedatar mungkin.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo parau. Dia cukup bijak untuk mengetahui dengan jelas bahawa siapa sosok didalam gambar itu.

Chanyeol ikut menatap tajam dengan gigi yang digertap erat saat matanya menangkap dengan jelas dua pria yang saling berpelukan mesra.

 _Kai dan Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis disini. :P_

Caption murahan tertera dibawah gambar membuatkan amarah mereka semakin meluap-luap. Bahkan bukan hanya sekeping tapi berpuluh-puluh keping dari pelbagai sudut.

"Baek-hyun?" Kyungsoo tersenyum getir melihat pose Kai dan Baekhyun yang sangat intim malah raut wajah Kai tersenyum senang. Apa Kai mendapatkan servis seks daripada Baekhyun seperti apa yang Irene bilang padanya beberapa hari yang lalu?

"Kyung-" Panggil Chanyeol saat melihat Kyungsoo yang berubah murka.

"Apa temanmu itu maniak seks?"

"Si-siapa? Kai?" Chanyeol mengernyit mendapat pertanyaan aneh daripada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah datarnya dan Chanyeol memahami maksud dari ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo itu. "Aku tidak habis pikir denganmu Kyung kenapa kau mengatakan Kai seperti itu. Selama aku mengenalnya, dia bukanlah maniak seks seperti apa yang keluar dari bibirmu."

"Ck!" Kyungsoo yang memegang gambar itu berniat merobek gambar itu tapi Chanyeol sempat merampas gambar-gambar tersebut dan menyorokkannya di balik punggungnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" Matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol yang dengan kurang sopannya merebut gambar itu dari pegangannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum meletakkan gambar yang dipegangnya itu ke atas meja di hadapan mereka sebelum mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kau marah melihat gambar ini?"

"ADIKKU DIJEBAK! KAI BENAR-BENAR SIALAN..."

"Alasan terus. Dasar payah."

"Aku tidak bercanda Channie~" Kyungsoo merengek mendapat senyum sinis daripada Chanyeol.

"Dengar sini sayang. Baekhyun itu tidak akan merebut Kai daripadamu. Dia cukup puas dengan kenikmatan yang aku berikan padanya dan aku jamin kalau dia tid-"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas mendengar omongan kosong Chanyeol. "Aku tidak berbicara tentang Baekhyun, brengsek..."

"Yah! Jangan mengumpat sayang."

"Omongan kosong..."

"Aku yakin Kai tidak seperti itu, dia mencintaimu."

Satu ayat mutlak yang membuatkan Kyungsoo tergelak kencang.

"HAHAHAHAHA... Kau lucu Chanyeol, mempertahankan teman busukmu itu."

"Sumpah itu tidak lucu bagiku! Kenapa? Apa dia tidak pantas mendapatkan kesempatan kedua?" Chanyeol frustrasi dengan sikap Kyungsoo yang kadang menjengkelkan baginya.

Kyungsoo berhenti ketawa dan memandang datar Chanyeol yang menatapnya intens mencari jawapan.

"Apa dia tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk memulai kembali semuanya dari nol?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya saat Kyungsoo benar-benar menatapnya kosong.

"Aku pikir kau berhenti mencampuri urusan peribadiku terlampau jauh. Kau tidak punya hak apapun padaku."

"Aku pacarmu, Kyungie..."

"Berhenti brengsek! Kau pikir aku bodoh hah tidak tahu rencanamu dengan Suho hyung? Kau pikir aku pria yang senang kalian permainkan?" Kyungsoo membentak Chanyeol tapi sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menduga Kyungsoo akan mengetahuinya.

"Kau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu kerana kau ingin rencana ini berhasil?"

"Aku tidak tahu persis seperti apa rencana kalian... Yang aku tahu kau melakukan semua ini kerana Suho hyung yang menyuruhmu." Kyungsoo menunduk. Kilasan perbualan Suho dan Chanyeol terputar kembali di benaknya dan seketika kemudian dia tersenyum miris.

"Itu tidak seperti apa yang didengarimu. Aku teman Kai dan aku tahu seperti apa kelakuannya. Kami sama-sama bajet tapi kami tahu batasnya. Untuk pengetahuanmu, kau orang pertama yang Kai incar sampai ke tahap ini. Dan aku semakin kesal saat dia bilang dia menyukaimu sedangkan saat itu aku sudah mencintaimu terlebih dulu."

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Chan... kenapa dia terlampau cantik? Aku tidak pernah melihat pria secantik dirinya."

"Kau gay?" Chanyeol membulatkan matanya kaget saat Kai membawa pulang seorang pria ke apartmentnya.

"Tidak usah labil begitu, aku memang gay bodoh! Kau tahu, tubuhnya sempurna dan you know aku yang pertama..." Dengan nada bangga, Kai memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Kau perkosa pria polos? Yah, jangan jadi brengsek..."

"Hei, kita memang brengsek ingat. Berlebihan sekali, kita bisa mencicipinya bersama kalau kau mahu..." Kai menampilkan smirk andalannya. Matanya tidak lepas dari tubuh mugil Kyungsoo yang tertidur lena hanya ditutupi selimut nipis. Hell, jangan tegang Kai.

"Aku pikir dia cewek." Chanyeol juga ikut memerhati pria yang tertidur pulas dan dia yakin Kai sudah menghajarnya beberapa kali kerana terlihat bibirnya yang bengkak dan kissmark yang timbul di leher putihnya.

"Mana kau temuinya?" Chanyeol bertanya saat mereka sudah beranjak pergi menduduki sofa di ruang tengah.

"Di taman depan rumahnya. Dia sangat polos dan untuk pengetahuanmu, dia meninggalkan pacarnya kerana ingin denganku. Aku merasa sangat beruntung, Chan."

"Wow, kau daebak... Aku pikir namja hitam sepertimu hanya untuk cewek genit aja tapi ternyata bisa tahan juga ya.." Chanyeol mengangkat jempolnya takjub dengan temannya ini yang bisa membuatkan pria cantik seperti Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau memperlekehkan kemampuanku. Dia akan menjadi milikku selamanya."

"Kau menjadikannya slavemu dan berharap dia kekal denganmu. Dia bukan milikmu, Kim Kai... Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mahu, kau tidak bisa menghalangnya."

"Aku tidak akan memberi kesempatan pada siapapun."

 _ **Flashback off**_

"Dan saat dia bilang ingin berbahagimu dengan aku... aku senang kerana bisa ikut mencicipi tubuhmu tapi kau tahu satu ketika aku bertanya kapan aku bisa mencicipimu lalu dia bilang bahawa aku tidak bisa sedangkan aku sudah horny berat melihat kalian."

Kyungsoo mendengar dengan seksama setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol tidak berniat memotongnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo senang saat Chanyeol kesal kerana Kai mengabaikan persahabatan mereka dan lebih memilih dirinya ketimbang Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu Kai begitu menikmati tubuhku." Kyungsoo tersenyum getir mengingat setiap perlakuan Kai pada diri dan tubuhnya.

"Tidak... Apa kau bodoh? Itu hanya alasannya saja supaya kau tetap dengannya. Mengikatmu dengan posisimu sebagai slave. Walaupun, dia tidak pernah jujur denganku tapi aku tahu dia sudah mulai mencintaimu cuma saat itu dia terlampau egois dan brengsek."

"Hahahaha, gombal terus. Sana pulang, Baekhyun pasti mengkhawirkanmu."

"Kau selalu saja membuat lucu ucapanku. Yah, terserahmu saja mau percaya apa tidak. Aku pulang! Jangan senyum-senyum sendirian kalau kau tidak mempercayai omonganku..."

Chanyeol bangkit dan mendekati Kyungsoo. Menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir hati Kyungsoo sebelum melangkah pergi.

*

*

*

*

*

"Chagiya~" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun saat apartment yang ditempati mereke terasa sepi. Selalu ada bunyi teve sekurang-kurangnya kerana Baekhyun sangat membenci kesepian.

"Baekhyuniee~ aku pulang chagiya... Tidak merindukanku?" Chanyeol melangkah kakinya ke dapur tapi sosok Baekhyun masih tidak kelihatan.

"Ayuhlah, jangan bercanda denganku, baby... Kau membuatku ke-" Tubuhnya menegang saat siluet Baekhyun terbaring pucat di lantai dingin dengan serpihan-serpihan kaca cermin soleknya. Bahkan biliknya berantakan kerana Baekhyun benar-benar merobek semuanya.

"-sal... Oh, tidak. Baekhyunnn!!" Chanyeol memegang tubuh dingin Baekhyun dan menepuknya pelan mencuba menyadarkannya tapi nihil. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Chanyeol mengendong tubuh dingin Baekhyun dan meletakkan diatas kasur lalu membungkus tubuh dinginnya dengan selimut tebal. Malah, tubuhnya ikut masuk ke dalam dakapan Baekhyun memberinya kehangatan tambahan.

"Maaf... Kau pasti sangat terluka, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud apapun." Chanyeol bergumam pelan berharap Baekhyun mendengarnya dan kemudian memaki hamunnya bukan pingsan begini.

"Aku mencintaimu... maafkan aku."

Cup... Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun yang dingin dan kemudian turun ke pipinya dan terakhir dibibir tipis Baekhyun yang ternoda dengan darah yang sudah mengering.

Sret... Clek...

Chanyeol tersentak saat knop pintunya dipulas kencang dan seketika sosok-

"-Kai?"

"Baekhyunna...!"

*

*

*

*

*

 **Tbc...**

 **Ok, mulanya Kyungsoo memang polos. Tapi Kai menawarkan dia job sebagai slavenya dan Kyungsoo dengan polosnya menerimanya. Sampai dia sudah cukup bijak untuk mengetahui semua tapi sepertinya dia tidak perduli kerana dia juga butuh uang. Ngak salah juga bagi pendapatnya, mendapatkan uang dengan mudah begini untuk menampung hidupnya dan adiknya...**

 **Baekhyun pingsan diwaktu yang sama saat Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol membicarkan soal Kai di part flashback itu. Dan Chanyeol mendatangi apartment itu saat tengah malam. Kejadian Kyungsoo dicekik Kai sampai detik ini dlam jangka satu hari.**

 **Kyungsoo dicekik saat siang. Chanyeol menemani Kyungsoo diapartmentnya sampai malam dan Baekhyun mendatangi apartment Kyungsoo saat sore. Dan Chanyeol datng ke apartmentnya tngah malam.**

 **Harap mengerti dan maaf alurnya sedikit pelan... Saran dan kritik amat diperlukan. Typos dan bhasa yg brantakan juga harap dimaafkan.**

 **Last, thanks semua... n untuk semua yg comment utk chap yg lepas2, trima ksih... Aku terharu sekali. Dan harap kalian bisa terus membaca ffku ini dn terus memberi comment utk chap ini juga...**

 **Jumpa di chap depan. Da~ Semoga aja aku masih pengen.**


End file.
